


Dance of the Dragons

by Makaria13



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aegon Targaryen Lives, Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Arranged Marriage, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, Dubious Consent, Elia Martell Lives, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Jon Snow, House Martell, House Stark, House Targaryen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Jon is Visenya, King Rhaegar Targaryen, M/M, Past Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Period-Typical Underage, Porn With Plot, Queen Elia Martell, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Targaryen Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaria13/pseuds/Makaria13
Summary: Rhaegar vence a Batalha do Tridente, Lyanna morre em Pedra do Dragão em consequência do nascimento da Princesa Visenya e a criança é entregue a Eddard Stark para ser criada no Norte.Visenya Targaryen acredita que os Deuses Antigos e os Novos ouviram suas preces, finalmente o rei, seu pai, estava vindo para o Norte conhecê-la e pretende levá-la para a corte. Por mais que adorasse os tios e primos, sempre idealizou conviver com o pai, irmãos e a madrasta que lhe mostrou gentileza através de cartas e presentes.A Princesa Rhaenys que sempre se preocupou com a irmã que só conhecia através de missivas, aguardava com expectativa a chegada de Visenya à Porto Real. O Príncipe Aegon, herdeiro do trono, só conseguia ver a situação como um infortúnio, para ele, a presença de Visenya e o casamento dela com o Príncipe Viserys eram uma ameaça.Dragões velhos e jovens, verdadeiros e falsos, brilhantes e escuros. Eles estão dançando. E onde os dragões dançam, pessoas morrem.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen (Son of Elia)/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister & Elia Martell, Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell, Jon Snow/Viserys Targaryen, Viserys Targaryen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

**Winterfell**

**302**

Visenya cresceu ouvindo os rumores sobre seus pais. O rei Rhaegar na época que era apenas Príncipe de Pedra do Dragão devastou os Sete Reinos por uma mulher que não era sua esposa, ele a levou para a Torre da Alegria, onde se amaram por quase um ano, antes que as notícias da guerra batessem as portas do santuário criado em Dorne. Lyanna Stark, alguns a consideravam uma criança vítima das afeições de um homem impiedoso, uma jovem iludida que se deixou conquistar por um homem casado que não hesitou em trancá-la duas vezes, primeiro em Dorne e depois em Pedra do Dragão, onde ela morreu em consequência do parto de sua única filha. Eram poucos aqueles em Winterfell que falavam sobre a finada jovem e Visenya possuía sentimentos conflitantes por sua mãe. 

Se o amor dos dois era tão intenso e capaz de causar consequências que abateram a vida de tantas pessoas, Visenya não entendia o porquê seu pai a enviou para longe. O motivo não era a Rainha Elia, visto que a consorte de seu pai era quem lhe enviava cartas, presentes e tutores. Cresceu recebendo as palavras amorosas e afetuosas de uma mulher que tinha todos os motivos para menosprezá-la. Talvez, enviá-la para o Norte foi uma maneira de apaziguar a relação entre a coroa e a Casa Stark, seu tio não tinha o rei em grande estima e nunca falava sobre a irmã mais nova. Desconhecia se Eddard Stark culpabilizava o Rei, a irmã ou ambos pelos transtornos que recaíram sobre sua família.

Um suspiro escapou pelos lábios finos da jovem. O fraco sol que estava surgindo entre as nuvens não era o suficiente para aquecer a manhã fria, o verão que nunca foi forte nas terras do norte já estava chegando ao fim. Na noite anterior durante o jantar na companhia dos tios e primos, soube que a comitiva real chegaria naquela manhã. Veria o pai pela primeira vez, não considerava seus primeiros meses de vida como uma época junto a ele, já que não se recordava de nada. Sabia que após a morte de sua mãe, ficou alguns meses em Pedra do Dragão, antes do tio trazê-la para o Norte.

Seu irmão Aegon também acompanharia o rei. Ela tinha escrito diversas cartas para ele e não recebeu nenhuma missiva de retorno, diferente de Rhaenys, as duas se comunicavam com frequência e trocavam presentes. Não se ressentia com Aegon, pois entendia que muitas responsabilidades recaiam sobre ele, era o Príncipe de Pedra do Dragão, casado com Rhaenys e pai de três filhos, não deveria ter tempo para corresponder-se com uma irmã que nunca tinha visto.

Um suave bater na porta antecedeu a entrada de suas servas. As três mulheres traziam água quente para o banho, estavam tão habituadas ao silêncio de Visenya que apenas a cumprimentaram como demandava a boa educação e executaram a tarefa em silêncio. Visenya deixou-se ser lavada, teve seu cabelo longo e escuro escovado e preso em uma simples trança que lhe caía até a metade das costas e foi vestida com as cores da Casa Targaryen. Um vestido de seda vermelho com fios de ouro trançado por todo o tecido, foi envolvida por um longo e quente casaco de lobo, que foi tingido de preto e possuía o emblema da Casa Targaryen costurado com fios de veludo vermelhos. Não pode deixar se sorrir, diante da união simbólica.

Na noite anterior, as primas que Visenya mais considerava irmãs foram solidárias com seu nervosismo e apreensão. Sansa era a mais animada pelo cortejo real que estava se aproximando e Arya demonstrava grande preocupação e certo ceticismo em relação às expectativas de Visenya em relação ao Pai e irmão. A princesa admirava a prima de treze anos que parecia ter uma maior percepção de realidade que Sansa e ela, mas, preferia pensar positivamente e esperar que suas expectativas se tornassem realidade.

Horas depois, Visenya desceu a longa escadaria de pedra cinzenta que levava até o pátio do grande castelo. O vento frio da manhã lhe atingiu com força quando atravessou as imensas portas que a levaram até o exterior da fortaleza, fazendo com que seu cabelo esvoaçasse e o penteado impecável se desalinhasse, tentou escovar os cabelos com os dedos para torná-los mais uma vez perfeitos, mas a tentativa se provou um verdadeiro fracasso. Podia vislumbrar alguns dos servos correndo de um lado para o outro, para finalizar os últimos detalhes para a chegada do rei, desde o momento em que o sol começou a nascer, horas atrás, os criados acenderam lareiras e arrumaram as grandes e velhas tapeçarias que preenchiam os corredores e paredes de Winterfell enquanto cochichavam animados entre si, fazendo muito barulho e impossibilitando um sono tranquilo aos outros habitantes; havia acordado diversas vezes durante a madrugada, com murmúrios e sons de limpeza do lado de fora de seus aposentos, não se incomodou, mas sabia que a tia não deixaria essa prova de péssimo comportamento dos servos passar sem uma grande censura. 

Encontrou toda a família no pátio de pedra, cercada pelos vassalos e cavaleiros mais importantes, soldados juramentados e cavaleiros livres. Sorriu para os primos enquanto caminhava, todos em linha em frente, adequadamente trajados e agasalhados como pequenos filhotes de lobo. A expressão de completo êxtase de Sansa era uma visão tão bela, a prima enroupada por um belo vestido azul turquesa de veludo, com os cabelos ruivos que brilhava como cobre polido presos em duas tranças tradicionais do norte e decorado com fitas de sedas brancas, reconheceu as fitas como um dos diversos presentes enviados pela rainha e lembrava-se de tê-los entregue a Sansa, depois de ver a maneira como a prima ficou enamorada do pequeno mimo. A capa de pele de raposa sobre o vestido parecia demasiadamente grande para o corpo de Sansa. A prima tinha as maças do rosto avermelhadas por graças ao vento frio que assolava o pátio, os olhos azuis grandes e brilhantes de entusiasmo, assemelhavam-se com o de uma criança, mas ela estava a poucos meses de completar dezesseis anos.

Arya estava ao lado de Sansa, e como Visenya possuía os traços tradicionais Stark. A mais nova estava enfiada em um vestido cinzento de mangas longas e decorada, os cabelos castanhos presos em uma única trança e sem nenhum adorno. Aos treze anos, conseguia mascarar seu descontentamento, mas para aqueles que a conheciam o rosto inexpressivo denunciava toda sua irritação com as roupas que estava sendo obrigada a vestir e a situação imposta. Arya se parecia muito com Lyanna, muitos eram os que destacavam a semelhança entre a menina e a tia falecida, como resposta, Catelyn era muito mais dura com a filha mais nova do que com os outros filhos, obrigando-a agir e portar-se como uma senhora adequada.

Naquela manhã, a senhora de Winterfell ouviu da Septã sobre o comportamento deplorável da filha quando as criadas lhe apresentaram o novo vestido e a capa combinando. Catelyn não hesitou em ordenar que trancassem a loba Nymeria como retaliação a falta de decoro de Arya, esse castigo havia se tornado recorrente, toda vez que Arya não atendia as expectativas a loba que tanto estimava era trancada nos canis e ela impedida de vê-la. Para piorar a situação, Ned que partilhava da preocupação da esposa e ainda mais do receio de ela revelar-se tão imprudente como Lyanna, nunca intercedia a favor da filha.

Pelo modo como Arya torcia o tecido do vestido e seus olhos cinzentos estavam marejados, Visenya só conseguia sentir-se triste pela prima e revoltada por não ter poder para ajudá-la. A única coisa que parecia agradar Arya era a criatura felpuda e cinzenta que a seguia, sempre grudada em seus calcanhares, os olhos cor âmbar como fogo que queimava as velas que iluminavam os salões de Winterfell. O próprio lobo de Visenya por vezes era seu único conforto, principalmente nos momentos em que se sentia triste sem motivos e só desejava ficar deitada, soube que o pai também tinha esses momentos de infelicidade e que diziam que ele nasceu em luto.

Bran encontrou os filhos de lobo após retornar da execução de um desertor da Patrulha da Noite, cabia ao Senhor de Winterfell dar a justiça do rei ao homem que fugiu de seus deveres na Muralha. Quando retornaram, encontraram um lobo gigante morto e seus filhotes. Cada uma das crianças Stark e Visenya recebeu um lobo como animal de estimação. Os animais haviam crescido surpreendentemente rápido, atingido o tamanho de cães de porte grande em poucos meses.

\- Está bem? – Eddard questionou a sobrinha, avaliando-a com preocupação e vendo-a franzir o cenho em desconforto. Pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Visenya, a menina tremia, embora tentasse manter-se firmemente ereta e não demonstrar fraqueza. – Não há necessidade de ficar nervosa, o rei deseja revê-la, antes de seguir o percurso real até a muralha com o príncipe Aegon.

\- Acha que ele vai gostar de mim? – Visenya questionou baixinho, a voz firme foi abafada pelo vento e apenas seu tio a escutou. Umedeceu os lábios que se encontravam secos e um pouco rachados por conta do frio. – Sou a filha dele. Não faz sentido que ele não goste de mim, todo pai tem de gostar da filha. – Repetiu para o tio as palavras que sempre reprisava em sua mente quando pensava no pai.

\- Ele te ama muito e vai adorar revê-la depois de tantos anos. – Eddard falou com a voz severa, mas a verdade é que não conhecia o rei e não sabia sobre os sentimentos dele em relação à Visenya. Com amargura recordou-se do momento em que foi informado por Sor Gerold Hightower sobre a morte de Lyanna, estava preso em uma das celas da fortaleza vermelha. Meses se passaram até que Rhaegar o libertasse e então os dois viajaram pra Pedra do Dragão onde foi apresentado para a sobrinha de quase um ano. – A última vez que ele te viu, você era um bebê e agora é essa bela jovem que em pouco tempo completará dezenove anos. – Finalizou, beijando a testa da sobrinha demoradamente.

Pouco tempo atrás, antes de ordenar que todos se posicionassem no pátio, recebeu um cavalariço alvoraçado que adentrou o grande salão informando às pressas que um cavaleiro real havia sido enviado à frente para avisar sobre a chegada da comitiva real. Segundo o cavalariço, o cavaleiro detalhou como a comitiva real era presidida de maneira gloriosa pelos nobres e cavaleiros de Porto Real que acompanhavam o rei e seu herdeiro. Todos aguardavam com ansiedade e expectativa à recepção dos nortenhos, Eddard duvidava dessa última informação, depois da viagem para o norte ter sido atrasada em quase duas quinzenas, visto que o príncipe Aegon desejava participar dos torneios oferecidos pelo Senhor do Ninho da Águia, Harrold Arryn. Se os rumores fossem corretos, a imagem de Jon era apenas uma memória que foi levada ao esquecimento no momento no momento que Rhaegar mandou cortar a cabeça do velho senhor e o substituiu por um bebê que foi criado na corte como companheiro de seu herdeiro. 

O tratamento dado as Terras Fluviais foi pior, a Casa Tully foi declarada traidora e perdeu o direito as terras e títulos que detinha no momento da execução de Hoster Tully. Myles Mooton recebeu tudo o que um dia havia pertencido a Casa Tully e casou-se com Lysa Tully. O jovem Edmure foi colocado sob a custódia de Myles, mas faleceu de febre concidentemente no mesmo ano em que Lysa agraciou o marido com um segundo filho. Eddard recordava-se do desespero de Catelyn ao receber a notícia do falecimento do irmão, mas estava impotente de tomar qualquer atitude, Rhaegar havia destruído os exércitos particulares da nobreza, limitando-os a poucos homens necessários apenas para auxiliar nas disputas de terra e criado um enorme exército para a coroa que superava em números qualquer aliança entre as Casas. Em suma, Rhaegar nos dezenove anos de reinado garantiu que tivesse o poder absoluto em suas mãos.

Por mais que Eddard não quisesse Rhaegar no Norte, sabia que não poderia recepcioná-lo de modo pouco grandioso, gostando ou não, Rhaegar era seu rei. Quando recebeu a mensagem informando sobre a visita iminente do rei, enviada através de um corvo com asas tão negras quando a noite, não conseguiu dormir por diversas noites questionando-se como poderia receber Rhaegar Targaryen sobre seu teto. Sabia que o mesmo tinha, de certa forma, um motivo legítimo para sua ida até Winterfell, mas, ainda assim, não podia deixar de sentir-se incomodado. Após a rebelião, a revelação inimaginável de que sua irmã havia ido de boa vontade com o príncipe Targaryen, a execução de Jon a quem considerava um pai, de Hoster Tully e ter sua vida poupada pela memória de Lyanna, a Casa Stark e o norte encontravam-se em uma situação delicada, primeiro pela humilhação e então a vergonha de estarem sendo poupados da maioria das retaliações pela misericórdia de Rhaegar. Os próprios vassalos da Casa Stark, cujos filhos e netos haviam dado a vida para recuperar a filha de seu senhor, os homens do Vale e Terras Fluviais que embarcaram nessa disputa pelas consequências do sumiço de Lyanna e que sofreram as maiores baixas. Então, meses após a rendição por completo dos rebeldes, em decorrência a morte de Robert na batalha do Tridente, as Terras da Tempestade sendo as primeiras a render-se a vontade de Rhaegar, talvez por isso, Stannis tenha sido poupado e recebido Cersei Lannister como esposa. Ned recebeu a incumbência de levar a sobrinha para o Norte e criá-la junto de seus filhos. Admitia que no inicio sentiu-se ainda mais ofendido por ter de criar a bastarda do rei, embora a menina tenha sido legitimada, mas com o tempo, a amou como se ela fosse sua própria filha.

Eddard não compreendia e se revoltava com o fato de Rhaegar ter causado uma guerra e no final enviar a criança para o mais longe possível, abandonando-a com os tios e nem se quer escrevendo para questionar sobre o bem estar dela, responsabilidade que a rainha acabou exercendo. Verdadeiramente admirava a rainha, por zelar pela criança que simbolizava sua humilhação. Por vezes, quando via como Visenya lembrava Lyanna fisicamente e Arya que parecia sua reencarnação, desejava poder fazer o mesmo que Rhaegar e enviá-las para longe, a filha principalmente, arrependia-se desse desejo, embora não conseguisse espantá-lo de seu coração.

\- Eles finalmente estão aqui. – Sansa informou eufórica, batendo palmas com alegria enquanto vibrava. Ignorou a irmã mais nova que estava ao seu lado e desdenhando de sua felicidade, Arya não iria estragar aquele momento que lhe era tão precioso.

Os visitantes entraram pelos portões do castelo como um rio de prata e aço polido, trezentos homens, um esplendor de vassalos e cavaleiros, soldados juramentados e cavaleiros livres. Sobre suas cabeças, uma dúzia de estandartes negros esvoaçavam de um lado para o outro ao sabor do vento frio do Norte, adornados com o dragão de três cabeças Targaryen, vermelho como sangue e negro como piche. Os dragões haviam desaparecido do mundo desde a fatídica Dança dos Dragões, mas, ainda assim, os Targaryen ainda os exibiam orgulhosamente em seus brasões, mesmo que tenham sido os próprios responsáveis pelo desaparecimento dos mesmos.

Eddard conhecia muitos dos cavaleiros que vinham à frente da comitiva. Sor Arthur Dayne, a Espada da Manhã, flanqueava o rei trajando grossas peles de um branco límpido e tinha os cabelos escuros levemente esbranquiçados graças à neve que caia levemente naquela manhã. Seguia acompanhado de Sor Oswell Whent, de cabelos negros como a noite e trajes semelhantes, o conhecido elmo branco adornado com o grande morcego de sua casa pendurado na lateral do grande corcel escuro. Além das grossas peles, ambos trajavam as longas capas brancas como neve, tão características aos cavaleiros da Guarda Real. Eddard lançou um olhar para trás e observou rapidamente enquanto Bran observava os cavaleiros com um olhar quase que maravilhado. Quando virou o rosto novamente em direção a comitiva, não tardou a reconhecer o homem que cavalgava em meio aos dois homens. Rhaegar Targaryen não havia mudado um centímetro desde a última vez em que o vira, quase vinte anos atrás. Ainda carregava a mesma expressão constantemente pensativa no rosto de traços finos e tinha os cabelos platinados tão longos que escorriam por seus ombros como os de uma mulher. O rapaz alto ao seu lado só poderia ser o príncipe herdeiro, exibindo os mesmos traços do pai, apesar dos cabelos consideravelmente mais dourados e da expressão visivelmente irritadiça, como se desejasse ardentemente não estar presente.

Quando a comitiva finalmente adentrou o grande pátio de pedra, o rei desceu de seu corcel e não tardou a entregar as rédeas do mesmo a um cavalariço que se aproximou com rapidez. O rei estava vestido elegantemente roupas de inverno com as cores de sua Casa, uma coroa sobre a cabeça que consistia em uma banda de ouro amarelo ornamentada com sete rubis vermelhos como o sangue. A capa grossa negra que trajava esvoaçou levemente com quando uma leve rajada de vento frio atravessou o pátio, atingindo também todos os presentes enquanto os membros da comitiva desciam de seus cavalos e preparavam-se para se acomodar. Era impossível não notar a semelhança iminente entre o rei e o príncipe herdeiro. Ambos possuíam os mesmos traços valirianos, dos quais os Targaryen por muitos séculos se orgulharam. Eram altos e esguios, apesar do fato do jovem parecer consideravelmente mais forte que o pai.

\- Lorde Eddard. – O Rei Rhaegar cumprimentou, ao se aproximar. O senhor de Winterfell e todos os presentes se curvaram de maneira respeitosa. Os olhos violetas de Rhaegar seguiram para a jovem que estava parada ao lado de Ned, reconheceu-a no momento em que a vislumbrou e não pode deixar de expressar um sorriso mínimo para a filha. – É um prazer ver que estejam todos em bom estado. – Comentou com cortesia, sem nem reconhecer os filhos do Protetor do Norte, sua atenção estava focada em Visenya que não podia deixar de sorrir. Ela tinha o mesmo sorriso de Lyanna. Voltou-se para Aegon que estava parado a poucos passos e tinha feito uma conversa educada com a Eddard, Catelyn e as crianças. – Aegon, meu herdeiro. – Destacou, referindo-se ao filho que trajava um gibão vermelho escuro e tinha os cabelos platinados cortados um pouco acima dos ombros largos. Parecia ter a mesma idade de Robb e, consequentemente, a mesma idade da irmã que nunca tinha conhecido.

\- Vossa Graça. Winterfell é vossa. – Eddard tentou soar o mais receptivo possível, mas a rigidez em sua voz era evidente. Pode notar que o Rei parecia alheio ao modo como sua voz soou, mas o olhar endurecido em forma de aviso do Príncipe não lhe passou despercebido.

As formalidades e saudações foram trocadas, antes do Rei de voltar para o anfitrião. – Creio que Lyanna esteja enterrada nas criptas de Winterfell? Gostaria de prestar o meu respeito. – Informou, recordou-se das histórias que ouviu da mãe de sua filha mais nova sobre as criptas que ficavam abaixo do castelo, tudo isso parecia ter ocorrido em outra vida.

Aegon fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, tentando não desdenhar do sentimentalismo barato do pai. Estava com frio e não desejava ter de prestar respeito a alguém que não lhe significava nada, mas não iria expressar seu descontentamento, havia sido educada por sua mãe, para ser um Rei melhor que todos os seus antecessores e agiria como tal. – Sinto muito, é minha primeira vez no norte e sinto que estou preste a congelar. Gostaria de solicitar que possamos nos aquecer, em especial a comitiva que vem nos acompanhando com tanto empenho por todo o progresso real.

\- Você está correto meu filho. – Rhaegar comentou, mas ainda desejava ter seu pedido atendido e não aceitaria uma negação. – Creio que apenas Lorde Stark e eu sejamos necessários nesse momento.

Visenya não pode deixar de sentir-se excluída da visita às criptas. Abriu a boca para argumentar, mas foi censurada por um simples olhar do rei.

\- Vamos acompanhar o príncipe até os aposentos designados Visenya. – Catelyn ordenou, utilizando a voz que deixava claro que não aceitaria ser contrariada. O Príncipe Aegon ofereceu o braço para a senhora Stark, antes que deixassem o pátio do castelo.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

**Winterfell**

**302**

— Falharam em educá-la como uma princesa. – Foram as primeiras palavras de Branda Stark, Senhora de Amberly quando ficou a sós com o sobrinho e sua esposa Tully. Os olhos críticos avaliaram os aposentos que haviam pertencido a sua irmã mais nova, Lyarra. Seus sentimentos sobre Lyarra eram tão conflitantes, a irmã mais nova nunca foi tão bonita, mas seu comportamento impulsivo e ardente foram o suficiente para atrair as atenções de Rickard. Muitas vezes odiava a irmã, que não deveria destacar-se mais do que ela. Lyarra estava morta, seu temperamento não ajudou a vencer a guerra na cama de parto e a família que tanto se orgulhava estava em sua maioria enterrada e os que se mantiveram vivos estavam despedaçados. – Como ela irá prosperar no sul sem a devida instrução? O Rei irá casá-la com seu irmão mais novo, o Príncipe Viserys que recentemente enviuvou da menina Mallister. – Informou, pensando em seguida nos rumores falados na corte de que a falecida princesa poderia ter morrido em decorrência do bebê natimorto ou das pancadas que recebeu do marido. Branda duvidava dessa última observação, o príncipe sempre demonstrou ser um homem educado e justo, incapaz de ferir uma mulher. – Um matrimônio além das expectativas de uma criança legitimada.

— Visenya é uma criança fantástica! – Eddard viu-se obrigado a defender a sobrinha das palavras ferinas da tia. – Qualquer homem será feliz em tê-la como esposa.

— Ela poderia ser a personificação da Donzela e nada mudaria o fato de seu nascimento imoral. – Branda respondeu, a voz serena e um sorriso de escarnio nos lábios finos. – Ela é uma bastarda, uma bastarda legitimada e que jamais será legítima. Ela não nasceu em uma cama real, seus pais não eram casados; e não havia uma proteção legal e divina sobre essa relação. Acreditei que o rei a mandaria para Fé, onde ela rezaria pelo pecado de seus pais e pediria que suas almas pecadoras fossem perdoadas, entretanto, preferiu casá-la com seu irmão muito distante da sucessão. O príncipe estava muito ofendido e foram necessárias diversas concessões para que ele aceitasse o noivado.

— Mais concessões? – Catelyn ironizou. – O príncipe já detém todos os domínios que um dia pertenceram a Casa Mallister. – Sentiu-se devastada ao pensar na Casa extinta pelas ordens de Rhaegar, apenas uma das filhas de Jason Mallister havia sido poupada para que se cassasse com Viserys. Era com carinho que se recordava de Jason, um homem honrado e cortês. – Mais partes das terras fluviais para os Targaryen.

— Cuidado com suas palavras, minha querida. – Branda recomendou e então voltou-se para o sobrinho. – Tomei a liberdade de selecionar algumas garotas de boas famílias para acompanharem Visenya para a corte, imagino que suas duas filhas também irão compor o séquito.

— Sansa está prometida à Domeric Bolton. – Ned comentou, já havia pago metade do dote e o casamento por procuração foi assinado. Pagaria a outra parte após a realização da cerimônia em Winterfell. – Não vejo necessidade dela acompanhar Visenya para então ter de retornar ao Norte.

Catelyn suspirou, pensando em como era um desperdício casar Sansa com o filho de Roose Bolton, a filha mais velha floresceria no sul e conseguiria um partido muito melhor do que o herdeiro de Forte do Pavor. Mas, como a maioria das decisões tomadas pelo melhor interesse da Casa Stark, a opinião dela era desconsiderada. – Talvez, apenas uma temporada. – Sugeriu gentilmente. – Sansa nunca deixou o Norte e poderia ser uma boa companhia para Visenya, as duas são tão próximas.

— Domeric poderá levá-la após o casamento, Catelyn. – Ned finalizou. – Arya deve partir.

A Senhora de Winterfell não conseguia deixar de ressentir-se com o modo como Ned não se importava em enviar a filha mais nova para longe. Era evidente que Arya precisava de requinte e talvez uma temporada no sul a ajudasse, mas sabia que ele a queria longe por ela ser uma lembrança constante de Lyanna, muito mais do que Visenya.

— Escolhi Wylla Manderly, Lyra Mormont, Jonelle Flint e Melantha Umber para acompanharem Visenya ao Sul. Meninas de boas Casas e com forte ligações ao Norte, claro que cabe ao príncipe decidir se elas ficaram ou não ao lado de sua esposa, mas é necessário que ela não viaje desacompanhada. – Branda escolheu cuidadosamente as jovens, ainda irritada com o fato de Catelyn não ter se preocupado em garantir que Visenya tivesse companheiras adequadas. Se ouvisse mais uma vez de Ned que eles criaram a sobrinha como uma de suas filhas, bateria nele. – Há mais alguém que desejem adicionar, para servi-la diretamente?

— Jeyne Poole ou Beth Cassel? – Ned questionou Catelyn.

— Beth pode ir. – Catelyn respondeu. Jeyne era a amiga mais próxima de Sansa e se a filha não pudesse desfrutar do Sul, a filha do mordomo de Winterfell também não iria. – Beth e Arya tem a mesma idade e podem servir de companhia uma a outra. – Levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentada, antes da entrada da tia de seu marido. Caminhou em direção a porta do aposento, tocando com os dedos delicados as pedras umedecidas devido as águas escaldantes que corriam pela parede. – Preciso acompanhar os últimos preparativos para o banquete, não podemos ofender o rei e o príncipe.

— Você está certa, minha querida. – Branda murmurou. – É o dever da senhora do castelo garantir que tudo esteja em perfeita harmonia.

**Ψ**

Visenya suspirou, observando seu reflexo no espelho da extravagante penteadeira de madeira branca esculpida com arabescos florais. Fez menção de levar uma das mãos até o bonito penteado ao estilo sulista, mas foi impedida pela serva responsável por cuidar de seus cabelos, a serva que regulava idade com ela era uma das designadas por sua tia-avó para compor o serviçais que a acompanharia para a corte. Diversos serventes com funções estabelecidas e que respondiam aos padrões rigorosos estabelecidos por Branda Stark. Visenya ainda sentia-se incomodada em ter pessoas com quem cresceu lhe servindo. Sua tia-avó havia designado Beth Cassel como sua copeira naquela tarde. – Vou tentar não tocar. – Informou envergonhada, incomodada com a expressão neutra no rosto da serva. Desejava perguntar o nome dela e iniciar um diálogo, mas havia sido censurada pela tia-avó que considerava sua gentileza com todos um comportamento imprudente. Estava grata por estar tão bonita, o longo cabelo castanho foi escovado com delicadeza até ficar brilhante, penteado em uma única trança frouxa e as madeixas que não estavam presas foram cacheadas para que emoldurassem o rosto pálido. Rosas brancas trazidas do sul foram utilizadas para enfeitar o penteado, além de emanarem um doce perfume.

As servas responsáveis por seus trajes eram tão silenciosas quanto a que cuidou de seu cabelo. Visenya notou o desprezo delas enquanto observavam com atenção as vestes em moldes nortenhos, a cor cinza e tons mais escuros eram predominantes e não tão reveladores e ousados quanto os modelos sulistas. Os vestidos de Visenya então foram alterados, pelas mulheres que se demonstraram talentosas costureiras e com a permissão da Senhora Branda, tornaram quase todas as peças destinadas a uma mulher. Para o banquete, Visenya foi enroupada em um vestido de samito carmesim, com um decote baixo que permitia um vislumbre dos seios pequenos, mas bem formados. O corpete estava tão apertado na cintura, que Visenya teve de prender a respiração enquanto amarravam. 

— Você está tão linda, Visenya! – Sansa elogiou alegremente. Ela estava radiante com um vestido de seda rosa claro, forrado com cetim branco. As mangas eram curtas, chegando a altura dos cotovelos e bordadas com o cetim do mesmo tom do forro. As saias era compridas e decoradas com padrões florais – uma adição de Sansa, que possuía um grande talento com bordados. – Tem de colocar um pouco do fragrância trazida do sul. – Riu de maneira cumplice antes de continuar. – Escolhi uma de limão, tão doce que me lembra os bolos que tanto adoro. – Informou, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos que foram escovados e ondulados para que caíssem por suas costas em suaves caracóis. – Acha que Domeric irá aprovar?

— Penso que ele irá adorar. – Visenya respondeu, embora não tivesse certeza, não conseguiu formar uma opinião sobre Domeric Bolton. O noivado de Sansa com o herdeiro de Forte do Pavor estava sendo negociado há anos, mas os dois nunca haviam se conhecido, já que Domeric cresceu na corte ao lado de Aegon, de quem era um amigo bem próximo. No norte, demonstrou pouco interesse em familiarizar-se com a noiva, estando sempre ao lado de Aegon e Monterys Velaryon.

— Ele é tão bonito! – Sansa repetiu pela milésima vez. – Com aquele cabelo escuro e liso que emoldura o rosto branco e olhos tão claros que lembram a lua cheia em seu ápice. Estava com medo de desposá-lo, mas agora penso que seremos extremamente felizes.

Um risinho debochado foi escutado e Visenya desviou a atenção de Sansa para encarar Arya que não tentava conter o riso. A menina mais nova estava trajando um vestido azul claro de damasco, sendo evidente seu desconforto. Era em roupas de couro e ráfia que sentia-se confortável, mas era privada de quase tudo que mais estimava.

— Se continuar me atormentando, me queixarei a senhora mãe e sua loba ficará mais uma quinzena trancafiada. – Sansa prometeu, não estava alheia as gracinhas de Arya e nos últimos tempos não estava tolerando a mínima ofensa.

— E onde está Domeric? – Visenya perguntou à prima, uma tentativa de desviar a atenção que Sansa depositava em Arya.

— Caçando com o Príncipe Aegon, Robb e Theon. – Sansa respondeu. – Meu pai que recomendou, visto que chegou ao seu conhecimento que o Príncipe Aegon adora caçadas.

— Ouvi os soldados comentando que o príncipe gosta das caçadas que o levam em direção aos bordéis. – Arya informou. – E que tem uma amante que está alojada em uma das sedes das Casas extintas das Terras Fluviais.

— Arya! – Visenya avisou. – Não se atreva a maldizer meu irmão. – Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e então observou todos os presentes em suas câmaras, as duas servas que cuidaram se duas vestes e estavam avaliando os tecidos que recebeu de presente do rei, Beth Cassel e Jeyne Poole que estavam em silêncio e as observando com atenção e por último, as damas escolhidas de respeitáveis Casas nortenhas e que a acompanhariam para o sul. Era a primeira vez que as tinha tão perto, embora já estivesse familiarizada com Lyra Mormont e Melantha Umber; Wylla Manderly e Jonelle Flint eram completas estranhas.

— Foi o que eu ouvi! – Arya revelou dando de ombros.

— Isso não pode ser verdade! – Visenya exclamou irritada.

— Minha satisfação é que um dia você terá de usar freio de bruxa ou pior, terá sua língua cortada por falar demais. – Sansa advertiu duramente. – Fica ouvindo murmúrios de soldados menores e entorpecidos pela bebida como uma mulher qualquer.

Arya sentiu que seus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas, mas recusava-se a chorar por conta de Sansa. – Esses castigos só ocorrem com pessoas comuns, nobres não sofrem castigos severos. – Falou com a voz estremecida.

— Talvez eu deva tocar um pouco de harpa? – Wylla Manderly ofereceu gentilmente. Ela possuía cabelos loiros, mas os pintava de um tom de verde berrante e os prendia em uma única trança. As sobrancelhas eram mantidas loiras.

— Eu iria apreciar. – Visenya respondeu, qualquer coisa para que as primas parassem de se alfinetar. Assistiu Wylla seguir em direção a harpa que havia recebido do pai, ficou envergonhada quando revelou para ele que não sabia tocar, mas pediria que Wylla a ensinasse. Wylla então começou a tocar uma música relaxante.

A música não estava ajudando Visenya, pensava em como o irmão não se parecia com o tipo de homem que tinha uma amante. Aegon era como os cavaleiros dos contos que ela apreciava em segredo, honrado, gentil, bonito e que fazia os juramentos para proteger os fracos, mulheres e lutar pelo que estava correto, incapaz de quebrar um voto; o casamento era o voto mais sagrado existente. E então uma voz maliciosa a relembrou que seu pai tinha quebrado os votos com a esposa quando se deitou com sua mãe. Lembrou-se das palavras de Theon que sempre dizia que todo homem é do tipo que tem uma amante.

Os pensamentos dela foram interrompidos quando a porta foi aberta, revelando a Septã Mordane em trajes novos e alinhados, com um olhar de nervosismo no rosto, como se houvesse passado a tarde toda em constante preocupação.

No momento em que a mulher mais velha vislumbrou as damas escolhidas pela Senhora Branda, um grande sorriso se formou em suas feições. Visenya conhecia muito bem a velha Septã, que sabia ser dura como uma rocha em alguns momentos. Entretanto, ao contrário de Arya que sempre recebia broncas e Sansa que algumas vezes havia sido censurada, Visenya não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum momento no qual a Septã tenha sido rude ou até mesmo impaciente com ela. Aparentemente, a mulher considerava uma honra e presente a oportunidade de educar a filha do rei, independentemente da quantidade de pontos tortos dos bordados que ela avaliava com precisão. Agora, vendo a princesa tão bonita quanto nunca, a adoração e satisfação só se intensificaram.

— Você está linda, filha. – Septã Mordane elogiou, era visível sua felicidade, lançou um olhar de gratidão às servas. – O rei ficará contente em ver como sua filha está deslumbrante. Saberá que a princesa recebeu uma grande instrução no norte e prosperará no sul. – Finalizou, estava satisfeita em receber a incumbência de acompanhar a princesa, sua damas e Arya iriam como acompanhante da prima para terminarem sua instrução no sul.

Visenya franziu as sobrancelhas, nunca havia visto a Septã com um humor tão bom e achava toda a situação esquisita. Os sorriso exagerados e utilização de tantos elogios a estavam incomodando. – Nunca estive arrumada tão cedo. – Comentou um pouco irritada. – Minhas servas insistiram que eu deveria estar preparada com antecedência, para me acostumar com o novo traje.

— É um belo vestido. – Septã Mordane observou rigidamente, considerando o traje muito ousado. Os ombros de Visenya estavam expostos e os seios tinham um destaque obsceno. Havia notado que as mulheres do sul que compunham o cortejo real se vestiam de maneira lasciva e a moda logo se espalharia no norte. Os olhos pequenos da religiosa seguiram para Sansa que admirava o próprio reflexo no espelho e vestia-se de modo tão ousado quanto as outras senhoras.

Um suave bater na porta antecedeu a entrada da Senhora Branda Stark. Todos os presentes prestaram-lhe uma reverência, Visenya sentia-se intimidada com a mulher mais velha.

— Tia-avó. – Visenya murmurou.

— Senhora tia-avó. – Branda corrigiu rigidamente. – Irei melhorar suas maneiras. – Garantiu com confiança.

— Seja bem-vinda, senhora tia-avó. – Visenya ratificou rapidamente, ignorando a rude correção da mais velha.

— Saiam todos. – Branda ordenou, sendo obedecida imediatamente. Visenya se viu tentada a deixar o aposento, ou pedir que alguém ficasse junto dela, não estava confortável sozinha com a mulher mais velha. – O anúncio deveria ser uma surpresa, mas devido a seu comportamento deplorável me vejo obrigada a avisá-la para que não faça uma piada de si mesma. O rei irá anunciar hoje seu matrimônio com seu tio, o Príncipe Viserys, Senhor de Guardamar.

— Pensei que meu tio tinha uma esposa...

— Ela morreu no ano anterior em decorrência de uma criança natimorto. – Branda explicou. – É um ótimo casamento, tornar-se esposa de um príncipe e que também é um dos homens mais ricos de Westeros, seja grata. É algo muito maior do que acreditei que você receberia.

— Não entendi, senhora tia-avó. – Visenya destacou o título de maneira petulante.

— Você me lembra sua mãe, o mesmo ar insolente e desrespeitoso – Branda desdenhou. – Você viveu muitos anos de sua vida no norte, não deve se recordar mas nasceu em Pedra do Dragão e ficou alguns meses na corte, antes de seu tio trazê-la para cá. Estive com sua mãe durante o confinamento dela na sede ancestral da Casa Targaryen e cuidei de você até que Ned fosse libertado das masmorras. Aqui no Norte você foi protegida e viveu alheia aos sentimentos negativos e vingativos daqueles que perderam muito na guerra, quase vinte anos depois e muitos ainda se ressentem com os acontecimentos e resultados.

— Por quê está me dizendo isso? – Visenya perguntou seriamente, não gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Desconhecia o fato de que a tia-avó esteve ao lado de sua mãe e se em poucos dias já a detestava, não desejava ter de conviver meses com ela.

— Porque você uma criança legitimada. Sem direito a sucessão do trono e não muito diferente de uma bastarda. É uma grande honra para você se casar com o Príncipe Viserys e vou me certificar de que você corresponda ao ideal de esposa. Não vou permitir que cometa erros irreparáveis, pois muitos são aqueles que estão apostando contra você.

— Não estou na sucessão do trono? – Visenya perguntou, a voz mais alta do que pretendia.

— De tudo o que disse essa foi a parte que você escutou? – Branda não escondeu sua irritação. – É claro que não está, embora seus filhos com Viserys estarão atrás de Aegon e seus descendentes e dos descendentes do Príncipe Lewyn.

— Me desculpe. – Visenya pediu envergonhada.

— Seria um caos incluí-la na sucessão após sua legitimação. Você ficaria à frente da Princesa Daenerys que estava prometida ao herdeiro de Mace Tyrell; por isso foi decidido que você poderia ter o nome de seu pai, mas não direito ao trono. – Branda explicou. – Mas isso não vem ao caso. Revelei a notícia que o rei dará durante o banquete, por querer que você esteja bem comportada, sem nenhum tipo de acesso de riso estranho ou comportamento não condizente com seu status.

— Eu não sou minha mãe. – Visenya falou secamente. – Eu honrarei o compromisso que o rei estabeleceu, jamais iria contra as palavras e decisões de meu pai. – Repetiu, o mesmo que repetia sempre que estava sozinha, depois de ouvir alguma observação odiosa sobre o comportamento de sua mãe. – Acha que o Príncipe Viserys vai gostar de mim? – Questionou envergonhada.

Branda pensou que o príncipe não poderia desgostar de uma noiva que o deixou ainda mais rico, mas preferiu ocultar essa informação. – Ele seria um tolo se não gostasse. Não acho que o príncipe seja um tolo. Uma esposa obediente só encontrará felicidade, além do mais Guardamar é como uma versão da corte de Porto Real, com seus músicos, cantores e poetas, o príncipe é tão erudita quanto o rei.

— Por que ele não veio com o cortejo? – Visenya desejava saber. – Se estamos prometidos, ele deveria ter acompanhado meu pai e meu irmão.

— O príncipe tem deveres, na ausência do rei coube a ele auxiliar a rainha. – Branda respondeu, embora duvidasse que a rainha permitiria que Viserys a ajudasse, não era segredo que os dois não estavam nos melhores termos. Viserys ainda se ressentia com o nascimento do Príncipe Lewyn que o afastou ainda mais da linha de sucessão. – Um dos servos do Príncipe Aegon me entregou um presente. – Informou, antes de estender um maço de cartas na direção da princesa, que avidamente estendeu as mãos para pegá-las. – A Princesa Rhaenys lamenta não ter podido acompanhar o cortejo real e manda seus cumprimentos através de missivas. A data de nascimento dos gêmeos foi muito próxima do início da viagem, como você bem sabe.

— Eu sei. – Visenya respondeu, reconhecendo a caligrafia elegante de Rhaenys e observando as cartas com admiração. Não pôde deixar de observar como a caligrafia da irmã era delicada e bonita. Uma letra apropriada para a futura rainha. Eram três cartas da irmã, no total, escritas em tinta negra e lacradas com o selo vermelho Targaryen, o que mais atraiu a atenção de Visenya não foram as cartas da irmã, mas sim a quarta carta, escrita em uma caligrafia infantil, cujo selo estava mal pressionado, mostrando apenas a metade do brasão Targaryen, em contraste com a quantidade exagerada de cera vermelha que fora derrubada no papel. Visenya ficou confusa por alguns segundos, procurando por um nome no envelope, demorou para notar a pequena assinatura, localizada no topo do envelope, consideravelmente despercebida. Soltou uma pequena risada, sentindo-se emocionada ao ler o nome do irmão mais novo, Lewyn. Ele havia assinado a carta de maneira torta e borrada, mas, ainda assim, era a coisa mais adorável que a jovem já havia visto.

— Sugiro que descanse. – Branda recomendou. – Vou deixá-la a sós para apreciar as cartas.

— Muito obrigada, senhora tia-avó. – Agradeceu, antes de abrir a carta devagar, temendo rasgá-la. Leu as primeiras linhas quando sentou-se em uma confortável cadeira próxima a janela. Riu enquanto se deliciava ao ler sobre como Lewyn descrevia suas aventuras com Ella, sobrinha de ambos, os dois passavam dias na piscina do jardim da rainha, colhiam flores, construíam castelos de areia e brincavam de cavalinho com os guardas, ele explicou que não deixava mais Ella subir em suas costas por ela ter puxado seu cabelo com força. Visenya desviou os olhos por um momento observando o vidro da janela embaçado por conta da forte nevasca. Continuou a ler a carta, ficando surpresa ao descobrir que o irmãozinho tinha um pato de estimação, que aparentemente fora comprado para o banquete, mas cativara o coração do pequeno príncipe. Visenya riu ao constatar que o nome do animal era nada menos que Sor Pato e ficou satisfeita ao ler sobre como o irmão pretendia apresentá-los. – Ele é tão doce. – Observou encantada com a inocência do irmão, que pedira para que ela lhe trouxesse todas as flores que encontrasse no caminho, para o jardim da rainha. Questionou-se se o irmão sabia que não cresciam muitas flores no norte, mesmo assim, se esforçaria para cumprir esse pedido. – Sor Pato. – Riu ao recorda-se do nome do animal. – Sor Pato tem roupas, joias e até mesmo uma espada, de acordo com as informações do meu irmãozinho.

**Ψ**

Visenya sorriu, seu casamento havia sido anunciado antes do jantar ser servido, comportou-se de maneira esplêndida, recebendo um olhar de aprovação da tia-avó. Agora, encontrava-se assistindo com alegria enquanto um punhado de nortenhos sentados em uma mesa consideravelmente próxima cantavam com entusiasmo, batendo com as canecas na mesa de madeira de maneira estrondosa, enquanto os músicos desempenhavam “O Urso e a Bela Donzela”. Notou que alguns sulistas pareciam levemente incomodados com os modos nortenhos, mas ainda assim, isso não parecia ser o suficiente para desencorajar os homens, que prosseguiram com sua cantoria e que, de vez em quando, agarravam uma ou outra criada.

Observou com divertimento como Arya parecia entretida, sentada ao lado da senhora Catelyn, com um largo sorriso no rosto longo e uma caneca de cerveja entre as pequenas mãos, parecendo apreciar a música. Ao seu lado, Sansa se encontrava corada como um tomate. Sabia que a prima não costumava apreciar este tipo de música. A mesma sempre gostara mais de hinos religiosos e belas histórias de cavaleiro que faziam qualquer donzela chorar. Até mesmo Robb, que nos últimos dias carregava uma expressão de constante irritação, parecia estar se divertindo, sentado à esquerda do pai, com Alys Karstark, sua esposa, ao seu lado.

Alys exibia um sorriso divertido no rosto e tinha os cabelos acastanhados, tão comuns no Norte, presos em tranças tradicionais. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e trajava um vestido pesado de lã cinza, acentuando sua tez pálida. Costumava dizer as primas que Robb possuía sorte. Apesar de ser um casamento arranjado, conseguira uma esposa bela e de boa índole e que, ainda por cima, o apreciava verdadeiramente. Sentia-se feliz em constatar que quase todos estavam se divertindo ou possuíam as canecas cheias, mas ao virar os olhos para o irmão, percebeu que o mesmo não parecia tão confortável naquela situação. 

— Qual o problema, irmão? – Visenya questionou, em voz alta, tentando sobrepor os gritos, a música e a conversa. Era tão estranho poder utilizar a palavra irmão, que via-se repedindo-a em todas as oportunidades. – Não está se divertindo? – Estava confusa diante dos modos de Aegon, o irmão não demonstrava estar contente ou descontente com nada. Os olhos sempre focados em um ponto especifico enquanto suas feições bonitas se mantinham neutras. Imaginou que, para os sulistas em geral, os nortenhos podiam parecem um tanto grosseiros e escandalosos, mas haviam dado o seu melhor para deixar tanto o rei quando o príncipe o mais confortáveis possíveis.

— Por quê está me questionando isso? – Aegon devolveu a pergunta, sem desviar os olhos do espetáculo que estava ocorrendo durante o banquete. A taça que tinha em mãos ainda estava cheia com o vinho diluído servido no norte, esteve tentado a solicitar que seu servo o trouxesse uma garrafa de vinho da árvore, mas não ofenderia ninguém revelando seu desgosto pela bebida servida. – Meus modos a ofenderam de alguma maneira?

— Não! – Visenya respondeu apressadamente. Repassando na mente suas palavras para saber se havia ou não soado ofensiva, não tinha mais certeza, embora só pretendia iniciar uma conversa. – Só desejava saber se estava se divertindo, nada mais.

Aegon apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ele não estava se divertindo, mas jamais deixaria isso transparecer. Estava entediado com a gritaria descoordenada e a comida sem tempero. A cerveja nortenha era muito forte para o seu paladar e viu-se sentindo falta da corte e a administração impecável de sua mãe e Rhaenys. Sabia que no norte não encontraria a seleção de temperos e variedades de alimento que estava acostumado, mas sabia o alho era cultivado naquela parte do reino e questionou-se por qual motivo o tempero não era usado nas refeições.

— Não gosta de cerveja? – Visenya perguntou observando os copos de bebida do irmão quase intocáveis, ele também havia comido pouco. – Você comeu muito pouco. – Pensou em um ditado conhecido no norte. – Eles sempre dizem que os homens do norte precisam de bebidas fortes, diferente são homens do sul que são menores e menos resistentes. – Riu diante do ditado, mas em seguida notou como suas palavras foram mal escolhidas, pretendia desculpar-se imediatamente com o irmão, até notar que ele nem mesmo parecia tê-la escutado. Estava prestes a tentar iniciar outro assunto quando observou Domeric Bolton aproximar-se e trocar algumas palavras com Aegon, que arrancou um sorriso curto do irmão.

— Senhor Bolton. – Visenya cumprimentou educadamente. – Minha prima está verdadeiramente feliz com sua presença.

— Princesa. – Domeric prestou-lhe uma breve reverência. – Ela é tudo que um homem gostaria em uma esposa. – Voltou-se para Aegon. – O banquete está quase em seu fim e fomos desafiados por alguns nortenhos para uma competição de arco e flecha.

— Isso é fantástico! – Visenya disse com alegria. – Poderei vencer alguns sulistas e mostrar a determinação nortenha.

Domeric observou a princesa sem saber o que responder, antes de olhar para Aegon. O príncipe por sua vez levantou-se e então se aproximou da irmã. – Você não participará, creio que já esteja quase na hora de você se recolher com suas damas. – Concluiu, antes de sair do salão e ser seguido por Domeric.

Visenya estava irritada. Então lembrou-se de como Alys havia sido desencorajada a participar da caçada junto de Robb, a mesma havia informado como o Príncipe Aegon recomendou que ela fosse deixada para trás, desconsiderando que Robb sempre levava a esposa para caçadas. – Isso é um absurdo!

— Visenya. – Alys sentou-se na cadeira que a pouco tempo estava sendo ocupada por Aegon. – Queria ter ido para o desafio de arco e flecha?

— Meu irmão não permitiu. – Ela respondeu com desgosto, odiando a palavra irmão naquele momento. – Ele me desconsiderou e ainda disse que já estava na minha hora de dormir.

Alys não pode deixar de rir, sabia que Robb estava mais irritado do que ela por Aegon a ter impedido de ir para a caçada. Mas, ela entendeu as observações do príncipe que destacou que uma caçada em grande escala não era um ambiente seguro para uma mulher, ainda mais com diversos nobres tentando mostrar-se cada vez mais destemidos para o herdeiro do trono. Soube que dez homens se feriram por descuido, com leves machucados até fraturas expostas. – Creio que os costumes sulistas são muito diferentes dos nossos.

— Irritantemente diferentes. – Visenya respondeu. Questionava-se se Viserys a proibiria como Aegon parecia fazer com Rhaenys. – Irei me casar com um sulista.

— Sua tia Catelyn é do sul e se casou com um homem do norte. – Alys observou. – Sei que irá se adaptar as mudanças e será feliz como ela.

— Visenya. – Catelyn chamou a sobrinha. – É hora de ir para cama! Ajude-me a encontrar suas primas.

**Ψ**

Sansa não conseguia compreender como permitiu que a situação chegasse a esse ponto. Tudo começou com a sugestão de Theon em ensiná-la a beijar corretamente para que pudesse agradar seu futuro marido. Em um primeiro momento, recusou, mas logo se viu permitindo que o Greyjoy a beijasse devagar, sem colocar a língua dentro de sua boca. O desejo era algo perigoso, como bem advertia Septã Mordane, os beijos castos evoluíram para beijos ardentes, línguas se tocando e pedidos cada vez mais inusitados por parte de rapaz.

Ele pediria para vislumbrar parte de seu corpo que apenas seu futuro marido deveria ver, alegando que não a tocaria e ficaria satisfeito em apenas apreciá-la. Então, Theon iria desfazer os próprios calções e se tocar na frente dela, deixando-a com sentimentos conflitantes que envolviam desconforto, excitação e vergonha; não conseguiu ter nenhuma ação e só ficava parada e quieta enquanto o assistia. Depois da primeira vez que ele fez isso, Sansa não conseguiu encará-lo durante semanas. Como uma tola apaixonada, voltou a encontrá-lo na torre quebrada e se perder nos toques cada vez mais ousados.

— Deveríamos ir até a torre quebrada. – Sansa tentou argumentar, os estábulos não eram um lugar seguro, ainda mais no meio de um banquete em honra ao rei. Fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar os lábios insistentes de Theon que distribuíam beijos por sua clavícula e a maneira como as mãos dele massageavam seus seios sobre o tecido delicado do vestido que trajava.

— Você está tão bonita essa noite! – Theon elogiou entre beijos, não querendo mais nada do que se perder entre as pernas brancas e leitosas de Sansa. Estava tão excitado que sabia que conseguiria tê-la durante toda a noite. Mordeu o pescoço de Sansa, ouvindo-a gemer baixinho enquanto esfregava sua ereção no traseiro dela. – Não vou aguentar me esgueirar para a torre quebrada Sansa. – Explicou, seus dedos habilidosos desfizeram os laços apertados do corpete, ansioso para vislumbrar os seios cheios e macios que tanto adorava. Quando o tecido foi retirado, um sorriso se formou nos lábios finos do rapaz. Levou a boca até os seios formosos, plantando beijos úmidos e famintos, mordiscando e sugando os pequenos mamilos rosados. Sansa por sua vez estava desfrutando dos toques, mordendo o lábio inferior como forma de conter os suspiros e gemidos de prazer. No momento em que Theon começou a massagear seu mamilo com a língua lentamente e beliscar o outro com os dedos ásperos e levemente calejados, ela não conseguiu evitar expressar vocalmente todas as sensações que estava sentindo.

A filha mais velha do Lorde Stark sabia que sua pele ficaria coberta de hematomas avermelhados no dia seguinte e teria de escondê-los das servas que a auxiliavam durante o banho. E Theon, que não conseguia se conter, estava gemendo de maneira exagerada pelo prazer de estar com os lábios sobre a pele dela. – Theon, alguém pode te ouvir. – Sansa o censurou com a voz desesperada. A porta do estábulo estava fechada, mas havia uma grande quantidade de cavalos lá dentro, que pareciam estar incomodados com a presença deles e não paravam de fazer barulho. Ela estava tão assustada e sentia como se os animais a estivessem julgando.

Em resposta as preocupações de Sansa, Theon gemeu ainda mais alto. – Você está muito chata está noite! – Queixou-se, fingindo-se de ofendido, logo um sorriso travesso se formou em seus lábios. – Vou colocar algo na sua boca para que você pare de reclamar. – Sugeriu sem paciência, levando uma das mãos de Sansa de encontro a sua ereção. Seguiu em direção ao fundo dos estábulos, onde o feno era amontoado para alimentar os cavalos. Por vezes, a palha serviu como cama para os encontros furtivos. – Deite-se! – Ordenou à Sansa enquanto soltava a capa que travava e estava presa em volta do pescoço por um broche de ouro em forma de lula.

— O feno irá sujar minhas roupas e ficar preso no meu cabelo. – Sansa apontou com simplicidade. Era difícil tirar o feno dos cabelos sem ajuda. E não estava disposta a retornar para os castelos com as vestes desalinhadas e sujas durante uma celebração a presença da corte de Porto Real em Winterfell. Sua reputação estaria arruinada se fosse avistada tarde da noite com aparência desleixada. – Vamos nos encontrar em outro momento. – Frisou, pretendendo ajeitar as vestes da melhor maneira que conseguisse e seguir direto para os seus aposentos.

— Sansa! – Theon exclamou com irritação. – Você não pode me provocar a noite toda, me deixar duro e depois tentar escapar. Você precisa arcar com as suas ações e assumir responsabilidades. – Destacou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos devido à frustração. – Vestida de modo provocador e dançando comigo daquela maneira. E você veio até aqui entre risos e se esfregando contra o meu corpo. Você diz me amar... É assim que você me ama? Querendo sair daqui antes que eu esteja satisfeito? – Questionou com decepção.

— Eu te amo! – Sansa enfatizou, não suportando que Theon duvidasse de seus sentimentos. – Amo você demais! Só que aqui e agora não é seguro. O que faremos se alguém entrar?

— Ninguém vai entrar... – Theon garantiu enquanto retirava o gibão e os calções. – Vou ajudar você a tirar o vestido e assim não irá sujar. Quando terminarmos vou retirar qualquer palha que esteja em seus cabelos. – Ofereceu com gentileza, ajudando Sansa a retirar todas as peças de roupa, deixando-a apenas com as belas meias de seda branca. – Me toque. – Pediu, quando os dois estavam deitados sobre o feno. Fechou os olhos com força quando as mãos delicadas envolveram seu pau duro. Ela passava os dedos sobre a ponta em pequenos círculos, como ele apreciava, investiu muito de seu tempo ensinando Sansa seus gostos. – Você é tão boa Sansa, me faz tão feliz. Você sabe que estou muito necessitado hoje e vou ter que levar isso para dentro de você. – Quase riu diante do modo como Sansa corou e estremeceu. Ele iria saborear o corpo dela como uma refeição apetitosa. – Você entendeu, certo? Vou enfiar meu pau na sua bunda.

Sansa parou de acariciar Theon, olhou diretamente nos olhos dele, pois sabia que ele detestava quando ela se recusava a olhá-lo. – Eu sei o que significa. – Murmurou, seu coração estava batendo tão rápido. O que estavam prestes a fazer era considerado imoral e condenável pelos Deuses. Sempre temia pelo que aconteceria com sua alma, por conta disso, suplicava perdão aos Deuses antigos e novos por ser uma pecadora e permitir ser sodomizada.

— Se você preferir. – Theon disse com uma diversão perversa. – Eu poderia entrar pela frente e...

— Você não pode tirar minha virtude. – Sansa o interrompeu com determinação. – Eu devo sangrar quando me deitar com Domeric. Você mesmo disse e repetiu isso tantas vezes.

Theon concordou com a cabeça, preferindo deixar de lado, por agora, mas sua determinação em tirar a donzelice de Sansa só aumentava. Já a tinha convencido a fazer tantas coisas e sabia como as recusas dela se pediam quando estava dominada pelo prazer. A relação que começou com delicados e castos beijos, evoluiu para o que tinham agora. Logo estaria desfrutando da sensação da pequena boceta apertada em volta de seu pau, por hora, se contentaria em estar dentro da bunda dela e desfrutaria de uma das melhores sensações do mundo. Garantiria que não seria Domeric Boltonaquele que teria o prazer de desvirginá-la. – Deite-se para que possamos terminar logo.

Sansa fechou os olhos enquanto Theon tomava o tempo para prepará-la. Não lhe passou despercebido que ele demorou mais do que o normal. A língua sedenta alcançou seu clitóris e ele começou a circulá-lo com lentamente no início e aumentou a pressão do toque a cada movimento. Apesar da situação perigosa que se encontravam e estarem prestes a cometer um ato condenável e imoral, Sansa sentia seu corpo reagindo ao toque de Theon. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força quando sentiu dois dos dedos dele a penetrarem, os estímulos simultâneos da língua e dos dedos foram demais, e um grito de prazer atravessou os lábios rosados.

— Diz meu nome. – Theon pediu com a voz embargada de prazer. Os toques de sua boca e dedos tornando-se mais intensos para garantir o prazer que só ele era capaz de conceder a Sansa. Quando ela gozou, ele sorriu com entusiasmo. Alcançou o pequeno frasco que estava entre suas vestes descartadas, o óleo facilitaria sua entrada no corpo dela.

Sansa estava com os olhos fechados, respiração irregular e pernas tremulas. Abriu os olhos devagar, vislumbrando Theon esfregar uma grande quantidade de óleo sobre o membro ereto. Com dificuldade devido ao corpo sensível, virou-se para que estivesse de joelhos sobre o feno. O rosto corado de vergonha e os lábios comprimidos para que nenhum som escapasse enquanto Theon a preparava para o inevitável. Fechou os olhos com força quando a cabeça do pênis de Theon substitui os dedos e começou a penetrar sua bunda. Mesmo que já tivessem transado daquele modo diversas vezes, era sempre estranho e Sansa sentia-se mortificada. Suspirou pesadamente quando ele empurrou todo o comprimento para dentro de seu corpo e apertou com força o feno sob suas mãos. 

— Apenas relaxe, você adora isso. – Theon murmurou, beijando os cabelos arruivados e o rosto angelical corado e suado. – Gemeu quando iniciou as estocadas vagarosas e seus movimentos progrediam à medida que Sansa se tornava mais receptiva. Um delicioso gemido escapou de seus lábios quando Sansa começou a impulsionar os quadris de encontro a suas estocadas. Apertou com força as mãos em volta do corpo delgado, satisfeito com os sons prazerosos expressados por ela. Ele era um nascido do ferro e tomaria tudo o que era seu por direito. Sansa era sua e ele a reivindicaria de todas as formas que achasse pertinente.

— Diz o meu nome! – Theon rosnou a ordem mais uma vez. Puxou os cabelos de Sansa com força, desfazendo o bonito penteado que as servas de Visenya demoraram tanto para organizar. Levou todo o alto controle de Theon para que ele parasse. Observou como Sansa virou o rosto em sua direção, sem entender o motivo de as estocadas terem cessado. – Diga o meu nome. – Pontuou cada palavra com investidas vagarosas de encontro ao corpo feminino. Levou os dedos para o meio das pernas de Sansa, tocando a boceta ensopada e circulando o clitóris devagar e só voltou a se mover com ferocidade quando a ouviu repetir seu nome como uma prece. – Você é tão linda Sansa. E faz de tudo para que eu te toque. Todas as vezes me dando prazer com essas mãos delicadas, com essa boca tentadora e agora com esse seu corpo pecaminoso. – Murmurou sobre o corpo de Sansa, as palavras dele deixando-a envergonhada. – Você amava como eu te beijo, como toco seus corpo e sou o único capaz de fazer você implorar por mais. – Ouviu Sansa gemer, quando precipitou dois dedos no interior dela.

Tudo tinha sido culpa dela, permitiu que Theon a beijasse a primeira vez e concordou com tudo o que ele propôs em seguida. Theon era lindo, capaz de despertar sentimentos desconhecidos, ignorou os rumores sobre ele seduzir virgens e torná-las reféns de seus encantos. Não imaginou que em tão pouco tempo, estaria ajoelhada nos estábulos sendo fodida por ele.

— Eu te amo Sansa. – Theon falou e pressionou seus lábios sobre os dela. Sansa correspondeu o beijo imediatamente. – Diga que me ama. – Pediu, com os lábios tão próximos dos dela que podia sentir o aroma adocicado da respiração.

— Eu te amo. – Ela respondeu obedientemente, o rosto bonito corado e os olhos azuis banhados de lágrimas silenciosas que escorriam pelas bochechas altas. Ela gemia enquanto Theon a usava. As estocadas eram tão intensas e profundas, os lábios deles sobre seu pescoço, ombros e costas, alternando entre beijos, lambidas e mordidas. A pele suada dele de encontro a sua pele sensível, os dedos alternando entre acariciar seu clitóris e penetrá-la.

Os cavalos relinchavam tão alto, que nenhum dos dois notou que estavam sendo observados por uma figura que se encontrava do lado de fora e os assistia através da janela. Os estábulos não ficavam longe de onde a competição de arco e flecha entre os nobres estava ocorrendo. Monterys Velaryon foi aquele que percebeu a agitação entre os animais e cansado de especular o que estava acontecendo, resolveu averiguar sozinho, visto que os outros estavam mais entretidos em beber a safra de vinho da árvore que o Príncipe Aegon recebeu de presente de sua prima Arianne, Senhora do Vale.

— Não me importo com os cavalos nortenhos, primo. – Príncipe Aegon informou, enquanto bebia o vinho que tanto apreciava. – Mas seja meu convidado.

— Aposto que é alguma serva entretendo alguém. – Domeric sugeriu, a atenção estava na fogueira que havia sido acesa para que eles não sentissem tanto frio. Colocou mais alguns troncos para garantir que o fogo não se apagasse.

— Verei o que é. – Monterys informou, cambaleando em direção aos estábulos. A primeira coisa que notou foi que a porta estava trancada. Quem quer que estivesse lá dentro não queria ser incomodado. Poderia ter ido embora, mas decidiu que descobriria o que estava acontecendo. Contornou o estábulo, tentando olhar através das janelas, quando estava prestes a desistir, avistou duas figuras sobre o feno. Reconheceu o lustroso cabelo ruivo, pois havia dançado suas vezes com a noiva de seu amigo. Foi como se a embriagues desaparecesse, tratou de retornar para onde Aegon, Domeric e outros cavaleiros sulistas se encontravam.

— Descobriu do que se tratava? – Domeric questionou, estava sentado em um banco ao lado de Aegon. Sor Jaime, o cavaleiro jurado do Príncipe também estava lá e Monterys agradeceu em pensamento.

— Penso que seja sua noiva, com um homem. – Monterys informou.

— Você ficou louco? – Domeric gritou, levantando-se e segurando Monterys pela braço com violência.

— Deixem o homem falar. – Sor Jaime disse. Os jovens respeitavam o cavaleiro que havia sido nomeado por influência da rainha como cavaleiro jurado de Aegon e responsável por sua instrução militar. – Tem certeza que se tratava da noiva de Domeric? – Perguntou, a menina era muito parecida com Catelyn e lembrava um pouco Lysa, a quem Jaime havia sido prometido anos atrás, quase em outra vida. Seria uma pena que a menina se assemelhasse tanto a tia paterna, mãe da bastarda do rei.

— O que infernos você está alegando Monterys? – Aegon perguntou, levantando-se e ficando entre os amigos. – Solte-o, Sor Jaime tem razão, vamos deixá-lo falar Domeric.

— Eu não estou mentindo. – Monterys explicou. – Jamais mentiria sobre um assunto tão sério.

— Sor Jaime. – Aegon chamou. – Fique de guarda até que nós retornemos. – Seguiu junto de Domeric e Monterys em direção ao estábulos.

— Vou matá-la! – Domeric garantiu. – Vou matá-la sem hesitar!

— Deixe-me entrar primeiro. – Aegon pediu, mas todos sabiam tratar-se de uma ordem. A porta do estábulos foi arrombada sem muita dificuldade e antes que o príncipe adentrasse, ordenou que o primo contivesse Domeric. Seguiu em passos silenciosos até o final do aposento, onde pôde vislumbra o corpo coberto de suor de Theon Greyjoy sobre o de Sansa Stark. Ela estava presa sob o corpo dele e Aegon jurou que se a menina estivesse sendo forçada, iria fazer do Greyjoy um exemplo. Retirou a espada da bainha, ignorando os grunhidos de prazer do homem que sobrepunham outros sons e levou o aço até as costas dele.

Theon sentiu a ponta da espada lhe cortar a pele e parou de se mover contra o corpo de Sansa. – Mataria um homem desarmado? Você não tem honra?

— Depende dos crimes desse homem! – Aegon respondeu friamente. – Saia de cima dela, Greyjoy.

Theon obedeceu, parecendo orgulhoso de sua nudez e sorrindo para o príncipe herdeiro. – Eu não forcei ela, se é isso que está pensando. Tudo o que fizemos foi com total disposição da parte dela.

Aegon ignorou Theon, voltando-se para Sansa que tinha um expressão de puro horror nas feições e já demonstrava estar prestes a chorar. – Ele forçou você, minha senhora? Não tenha medo de me responde.

A hesitação dela, fez Theon que estava sob a mira da espada de Aegon se desesperar. – Não se atreva a mentir Sansa, vou mostrar a eles todas as cartas que me enviou me prometendo seu corpo e jurando-me amor.

— Senhora Sansa? – Aegon questionou.

— Por favor, não diga ao meu senhor pai. – Sansa implorou. – Juro que ainda sou virgem, não deixei que ele tirasse minha donzelice. Por favor, não diga a Domeric também, Vossa Graça.

— Eu disse a você. – Theon falou, empurrando a espada que estava próxima de seu pescoço. – Ela pediu por tudo.

Monterys não conseguiu mais conter Domeric, que seguiu pelo mesmo caminha de Aegon. Encontrou sua prometida nua sentada sobre o feno e um nu Theon Greyjoy em pé. Desembainhou a espada, decidido a matar os dois.

— Não os mate até que o Senhor Stark chegue aqui! – Aegon sentenciou. – Se matá-los sem que tenham conhecimento, os dois serão mártires. – Se voltou para o primo. – Chame o Senhor Stark em sigilo.

— Por favor. – Sansa suplicou desesperada. Levantou-se e escondeu o corpo com a capa de Theon, ela se ajoelhou próxima aos pés do Príncipe Aegon, temia que Domeric a matasse se chegasse perto dele. – Tenha piedade, meu senhor, não faça isso. – Olhou para Domeric. – Eu serei uma boa esposa, por favor, eu só pretendia aprender como agradá-lo.

— Eu devo ser o homem mais sortudo do mundo! – Domeric ironizou.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

**Winterfell**

**302**

Visenya gargalhou, ouvindo com atenção enquanto Arya contava, entre pequenos acessos de riso, como o filho mais novo de Lorde Karstark, Torrhen, a havia convidado para dançar, bêbado como um cão. A princesa ria abertamente. Sabia que, na visão dos sulistas, tal comportamento não era considerado o mais apropriado mas, ainda assim, lhe apetecia grandemente que os senhores nortenhos fossem daquela maneira, permitindo que cada banquete ou festival terminasse com duas ou três histórias hilárias. Estavam prestes a subir a grande escadaria de pedra clara em direção aos andares superiores, onde os aposentos da princesa se encontravam, seguidas das jovens damas de Visenya, que pareciam entreouvir a conversa com pequenos sorrisos de diversão nos rostos bonitos, quando foram surpreendidas por um grande estrondo.

A princesa se sobressaltou, virando os grandes olhos lilases em direção as grandes portas principais de madeira esculpida, por onde Lorde Stark irrompia, deixando o ar frio da noite tomar conta da entrada do castelo. Observou, levemente assustada, enquanto a prima mais velha o seguia, parecendo devastada, o belo vestido rosado amassado e o rosto bonito coberto de lágrimas. Visenya assistiu à cena em choque. Nunca antes havia visto o tio tão irritado. Sabia que Eddard Stark não era o tipo de homem que gritava com seus filhos, filhas ou até mesmo protegidos em frente à empregados e visitantes mas, mesmo assim, não se lembrava de uma única vez onde vira o tio com uma expressão tão dura, nem mesmo quando ela e Robb aprontavam durante a infância, correndo pelo castelo e derrubando uma ou duas criadas.

— Tio? – Questionou a princesa, parecendo incerta, enquanto se aproximava lentamente, sentindo-se compelida a aproximar-se de Sansa e confortá-la, mesmo não sabendo do que se tratava. Atrás de outra grande porta de madeira esculpida, os sons do salão ainda ecoavam. Gritos, cantorias e música soavam por Winterfell, mesmo por detrás de portas fechadas. Visenya sabia que os convidados ali dentro muito provavelmente se encontravam completamente alheios aos acontecimentos mas, ainda assim, era quase irônico que aquela cantoria ainda ocorresse durante um momento, aparentemente, tão tenso. – O que houve? – Questionou mais uma vez, consideravelmente preocupada com o bem estar da prima.

Sansa parecia desolada. Sabia bem que a garota era consideravelmente sensível e, muitas vezes a consolara durante seu choro, juntas em seus aposentos enquanto Sansa revelava suas inseguranças e medos à mais velha. Ainda assim, nunca a viu desta maneira. A face redonda e bonita da garota estava branca como papel, as bochechas pálidas e sem vida. A garota não emitia som algum ao chorar mas, ainda assim, tremia consideravelmente enquanto as lágrimas corriam por suas bochechas. Em comparação à ela, o tio parecia rígido como uma das estátuas nas Criptas, o maxilar duro e o cenho franzido em aparente irritação.

— Septã Mordane. – Eddard chamou, atraindo a atenção da velha septã, que acabara de sair do salão, acompanhada da senhora Stark e parecendo verdadeiramente confusa com a situação que encontrava a sua frente. – Leve as garotas para os quartos. – Ordenou de maneira rude, agindo como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta de Visenya. A jovem princesa trocou olhares rápidos com a prima mais nova. Sabiam bem que aquele tipo de comportamento não era comum, principalmente se tratando de alguém que sempre fora tão compreensivo com seus filhos e sobrinhos. Era fato conhecido pelo castelo que Arya e Sansa quase nunca concordavam em algo ou sequer se comunicavam bem, mas, ainda assim, Visenya tinha consciência de que a prima mais nova também não suportava encontrar sua irmã em uma situação tão delicada quanto aquela, com as vestes amarrotado e pálida como um fantasma.

A septã pareceu hesitar por alguns segundos, os olhos miúdos indo de Sansa para Lorde Stark, como se desejasse indagar o que havia acontecido. Sansa, juntamente de Visenya, sempre fora o maior orgulho da Septã. A princesa sabia bem que só se enquadrava nos requisitos de “orgulho” da velha Septã graças ao seu título, já que seu trabalho em si nunca fora dos melhores. Porém, a mais velha das moças Stark sempre se provara um orgulho por mérito próprio, com seus bordados perfeitos, voz e dança impecáveis.

— Sim, Senhor. – A Septã concordou, por fim, como se não desejasse ofender ou até mesmo ousar irritar Eddard ainda mais, dirigindo-se até a princesa e suas damas. Visenya observou em choque enquanto a Septã gentilmente colocava as mãos em seus ombros e a empurrava levemente em direção às escadas, como se não quisesse que a garota testemunhasse aquilo. Enquanto era empurrada, virou a cabeça, curiosa, enquanto os olhos da Senhora Catelyn analisavam a filha dos pés à cabeça, parecendo tão horrorizada quanto as presentes. A última coisa que foi capaz de ouvir foi o tio dando ordens explícitas para que Sansa fosse levada aos seus aposentos, com a porta vigiada. Em seguida, o homem avançou, acompanhado da esposa, que parecia sussurrar uma pergunta, apavorada, em direção ao corredor oposto à escada, que levava em direção à biblioteca de Winterfell e à diversos outros aposentos.

As garotas foram rapidamente conduzidas pelos largos corredores de pedra, subindo lances de escada, virando aqui e ali de vez em quando, em completo silêncio enquanto ouviam o som das tochas acesas que crepitavam nas paredes. Durante o caminho, encontraram apenas um criado ou dois, que passava pelas garotas com rapidez, parecendo preocupados com seus afazeres. Apesar do silêncio, a Septã não podia evitar que as garotas trocassem olhares, todas curiosas ou até mesmo assustadas. Lyra Mormont e Melantha Umber trocaram olhares preocupados, parecendo um tanto quanto duvidosas a respeito dos acontecimentos. As duas eram consideravelmente próximas de Visenya e Sansa, já que os Umber e os Mormont eram Casas extremamente fiéis e até próximas aos Stark, praticamente criando as garotas na corte de Winterfell. Ao lado das duas, Wylla Manderly parecia consideravelmente curiosa, passando as mãos em seus belos cabelos verdes, trançados no estilo nortenho, enquanto provavelmente se questionava sobre o que estava acontecendo. A garota Manderly não era próxima o suficiente da princesa ou de qualquer uma de suas irmãs, já que a corte de Porto Branco era consideravelmente afastada e até mesmo diferente da corte de Winterfell, ainda que inegavelmente fiéis. Já Jonelle Flint, uma parente distante, não parecia nada afetada com os acontecimentos recentes. Na realidade, detinha um sorriso zombeteiro e parecia apreciar todo o caos ao seu redor. Visenya sentiu-se consideravelmente irritada, apesar de saber que não era culpa da garota. Pelo pouco que interagiram, percebera que a jovem Jonelle gostava de uma fofoca ou duas. Suspirou levemente, consideravelmente preocupada com Sansa. Deu um pequeno sorriso, porém, quando Arya colocou a pequena mão sobre a sua, parecendo tão preocupada quanto. A gentileza da prima para consigo foi apreciada, fazendo com que a princesa se sentisse consideravelmente mais calma, apesar da crescente inquietação.

Quando se aproximaram dos aposentos da princesa, a septã não tardou em acompanhar Visenya até a entrada, sem tirar os olhos das outras garotas, como se não desejasse que as elas trocassem sequer uma palavra. Bloqueou a visão da princesa com sua figura corpulenta, trajada em simples vestes cinzentas. A princesa pareceu consideravelmente indignada, desejando que as garotas pudessem entrar para lhe fazer companhia e discutir o que havia acabado de ocorrer.

— Agora, direi as criadas que está pronta para ser preparar para a cama. – A septã disse, de maneira simples, aparentemente fingindo que os acontecimentos recentes simplesmente não fossem algo a se preocupar. – Certamente gostará de um banho após toda essa agitação. – Informou, com um pequeno sorriso, enquanto se preparava para sair do cômodo, ainda empurrando gentilmente a princesa para dentro de suas câmaras, o que a deixou ainda mais indignada.

— Espere! – Visenya disse, atraindo a atenção da septã para si. A mulher mais velha tinha as mãos ocupadas, prestes a fechar as portas duplas do aposento e se retirar. A princesa parecia consideravelmente irritada, as sobrancelhas escuras franzidas em indignação, os olhos lilases parecendo quase azuis sob a luz fraca das tochas. – Deixe-me ao menos conversar com as minhas damas antes de dormir! – Disse, sentindo a necessidade de sentar-se em uma das cadeiras e discutir os acontecimentos recentes com a ajuda de suas acompanhantes. Questionava-se se alguma das garotas sabia de algo, já que todas passavam todo seu tempo livre com a jovem princesa e suas primas. Questionava-se, também, se Arya tinha alguma ideia do que poderia ter acontecido para que Sansa deixasse o tio tão irritado.

A Septã pareceu hesitar por alguns segundos, segurando a grande porta de madeira entreaberta, franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto parecia raciocinar, em seu pequeno cérebro, se deveria levar em maior consideração as palavras da princesa em relação às de Lorde Stark, quase como se estivesse preste a ceder aos desejos da jovem Targaryen.

— Me desculpe, princesa, mas seria melhor que tais conversas não ocorressem. – Informou, de maneira simples. – Sei que você e suas damas devem ter muito a conversar após um banquete tão animado, mas não creio que seja algo tão importante que não possa esperar pela manhã. – Disse, em um tom quase apologético, como se lhe doesse muito negar os desejos de Visenya. – Durma bem, princesa. – Desejou, antes de finalmente retirar-se, fechando a grande porta por completo atrás de si.

Visenya suspirou de irritação, ouvindo enquanto os passos da septã e das damas se afastavam rapidamente, como se a mulher temesse que Visenya abrisse a porta novamente, guiando as jovens em direção aos seus quartos com considerável rapidez.

A princesa sentou-se sobre o grande baú de madeira escura aos pés de sua cama, próximo a pequena mesinha com cadeiras estofadas sob a janela, por onde a jovem podia observar o céu escuro e a lua, completamente cheia. Desejava muito que a Septã tivesse dado ouvidos a suas súplicas e tivesse permitido que pelo menos uma das garotas ficasse. Ergueu-se do baú e dirigiu-se em direção à grande estante de carvalho escuro, do lado oposto do grande quarto, procurando algo que lhe interessasse. Ainda assim, nenhum daqueles velhos livros de história e contos lhe pareceu minimamente interessante. Bufou, virando-se em direção à cama e observando as grandes cobertas de pele de lobo, macias e quentes, lembrando-se de que estava consideravelmente com sono mais cedo, enquanto subiam para os seus aposentos. Ainda assim, naquele momento, todo o sono em seu ser havia simplesmente desaparecido. Por fim, pareceu desistir de entreter-se de alguma maneira e simplesmente sentou-se sobre o banco da grande penteadeira de madeira branca, observando seu reflexo no espelho. Suas bochechas ainda estavam consideravelmente coradas, graças à quantidade incomum de cerveja que consumira naquela noite. Sabia que não era apropriado que uma dama bebesse tanto quanto um homem e, cientes disso, seus tios quase nunca permitiam que as garotas consumissem quantidades exageradas de cerveja ou vinho. Porém, naquela noite em específico, nenhum dos servos pareceu incomodado em encher sua caneca toda vez que Visenya a encontrava vazia. Aparentemente os tios finalmente haviam decidido tratá-la como uma mulher e não como uma criança. Ou, pelo menos, apenas por aquela noite.

Ainda assim, apesar da face corada, a preocupação era aparente em seus olhos, mesmo através de seu próprio reflexo. A garota suspirou, começando a desfazer o penteado, desejando não dar muito trabalho para as servas que a Septã enviara para lhe preparar para a cama. Retirou os diversos grampos, observando enquanto os cabelos escuros e cacheados caiam sobre seu rosto e pescoço, embolando-se em uma massa escura de cachos, nem um pouco condizentes com seu sangue valiriano. Após guardar os clipes dourados e escovar os cabelos, a princesa assustou-se com o som de batidas na porta, levantando-se rapidamente só para descobrir que não passavam de suas novas criadas, carregando dois baldes de água para encher a grande tina de madeira dos aposentos da jovem. Observou, sem prestar muita atenção, enquanto as duas jovens de cabelos escuros despejavam a água quente dentro da tina, adicionando um ou dois perfumes simples na água. Deixou que as duas lhe despissem, retirando as diversas camadas de roupa que compunham o belo vestido e, por fim, o corset marrom e apertado, a chemise de tecido claro e as meias de lã branca, decoradas com flores douradas nas laterais. Soltou um suspiro contente quando entrou na água, permitindo que as duas garotas lhe esfregassem e lavassem seus cabelos escuros em completo silêncio. Apesar da sensação de prazer derivada da água quente, ainda assim não podia deixar de pensar em Sansa e no que estaria acontecendo com a mesma, presa em seus aposentos.

Por um momento, desejou ser uma mosca para poder ouvir as palavras do tio.

**Ψ**

A princesa revirou-se sob as cobertas felpudas, os olhos fixos no teto acima de sua cabeça. As velas se encontravam apagadas, o quarto tomado pela escuridão da noite, apenas a luz pálida da lua entrando pela grande janela em frente à mesa onde tomava seu desjejum. Menos de meia hora havia se passado após as servas lhe enfiarem em sua camisola de lã branca, depois a esfregarem por bons vinte minutos dentro da grande tina de madeira, lavando seus cabelos e deixando sua pele pálida completamente avermelhada, em decorrência dos esfregões que lhe foram dados. Sentia-se consideravelmente confortável debaixo das cobertas e, ainda assim, não conseguia dormir. Não podia deixar de pensar em Sansa e nos tios enquanto rolava de um lado para o outro na cama, inquieta.

Ouviu com atenção enquanto um ou dois passos ecoavam no grande corredor, ao lado de fora de seus aposentos. Aparentemente, enquanto era escovada e preparada para a cama, o banquete parecia finalmente ter acabado, ou, pelo menos, diminuído. Sabia que era bem improvável que nortenhos bêbados simplesmente aceitassem ir para os seus quartos após uma noite de bebedeira. Provavelmente pegariam seus cavalos e iriam para uma das vilas próximas à fortaleza, em busca de mais bebida e, talvez, de garotas. A princesa se arrepiou, imaginando o quão horrível e suja deveria ser a vida de uma dessas garotas dos prostíbulos da Vila de Inverno. Entretanto, não era isso que lhe passava pela cabeça no momento.

Moveu-se lentamente pela cama, dirigindo-se para a borda e se sentando sobre o colchão macio, ouvindo mais atentamente enquanto os passos se afastavam, subindo em direção aos aposentos superiores. Uma ideia completamente insana passou pela cabeça da princesa. Sabia que, se fosse pega, muito provavelmente seria mandada de volta para seus aposentos aos gritos, talvez por Septã Mordane ou até mesmo pelo próprio tio, que não parecia no humor ideal para encontrar a sobrinha perambulando sozinha pelo castelo durante uma madrugada como aquelas. Ergueu-se da grande cama, sentindo o coração extremamente acelerado, como uma criança prestes a cometer a maior travessura de sua vida. Acendeu uma das velas que ficavam ao lado de sua cama, numa pequena mesa de madeira escura, e a carregou até os pés do grande baú de madeira, onde se ajoelhou, abrindo-o com todo o cuidado do mundo, temendo que qualquer som pudesse atrair uma septã ou criada furiosa. Procurou rapidamente por alguma capa que pudesse usar para cobrir a leve camisola de lã que trajava, deparando-se com uma longa capa cinzenta de botões, uma das únicas coisas que as costureiras sulistas não haviam tocado. A princesa deu um pequeno sorriso, agarrando a peça de material grosso e erguendo-se do chão, tirando a vela do chão e colocando-a sobre o baú antes de, por fim, jogar a grossa capa por cima dos ombros, fechando os botões para que fosse quase impossível ver o que a garota trajava por baixo. Ainda assim, desejou fortemente que não passasse por nenhuma janela aberta, já que o vento forte poderia fazer com que seus tornozelos ficassem de fora.

Apressou-se até sua penteadeira, prendendo os grandes cachos em um coque improvisado e calçando um par de botas escuras, normalmente usadas para cavalgar ou caçar com os primos. Dessa maneira, pelo menos, resolvia o problema dos tornozelos, sentindo-se consideravelmente menos exposta. Agarrou o castiçal de metal sobre a pequena mesa sob a janela, acendendo as velas do mesmo e dirigindo-se até as portas, abrindo-as lentamente, os pequenos rangidos da mesma fazendo com que a jovem princesa se arrepiasse em nervosismo. Colocou a cabeça para fora da porta, observando os corredores escuros. Não havia ninguém ali, nem mesmo o par de guardas que ficava a sua porta. Suspirou em alivio, questionando-se se os homens simplesmente deixaram os postos para beber ou se haviam trocado de turno. Soltou um pequeno suspiro, ainda sentindo o coração bater acelerado, assustada com a possibilidade de que alguém virasse o corredor e a visse ali. Deu dois passos para fora de seus aposentos, fechando a grande porta atrás de si com o máximo de cuidado possível para que não fizesse barulho. Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir uma porta sendo fechada no andar de cima, sentindo o coração sair pela boca. Colocou a mão sobre o peito, aterrorizada, enquanto tentava se acalmar. Muito provavelmente fora uma de suas damas, ou até mesmo Arya, em seu quarto com sua loba. Encostou-se na porta novamente, por alguns instantes, respirando fundo para que seus batimentos cardíacos desacelerassem um pouco.

Após se acalmar, finalmente criou coragem para dar os primeiros passos em direção às escadas. Enquanto andava, na ponta dos pés, fazendo o possível para não fazer qualquer barulho, observou pela grande janela ao lado da escadaria escura o pátio de treino, onde um grupo de homens, aparentemente bêbados, provavelmente filhos de senhores ou cavaleiros, gargalhavam enquanto lutavam com espadas de madeira, cambaleando de um lado para o outro, sob a supervisão de Sor Rodrik Cassel, o mestre-de-armas de Winterfell, que parecia se divertir com a brincadeira. A princesa suspirou, um tanto quanto aliviada ao perceber que, provavelmente, a maioria dos visitantes já haviam saído dos corredores do castelo. Desceu as escadas com rapidez, encostada na parede contrária às tochas acesas, esperando esconder-se na escuridão. Sabia que o tio, muito provavelmente, não estava em seus aposentos. O vira, pouco mais cedo, dirigir-se em direção ao longo corredor próximo ao salão principal, provavelmente em direção à biblioteca ou à alguma das salas do castelo. Sabia, também, que era quase improvável que o mesmo houvesse se dirigido até a biblioteca, já que a senhora Catelyn o seguiu, parecendo consideravelmente preocupada.

Quando chegou ao fim da primeira escadaria, correu rapidamente até a parede oposta, onde o corredor fazia uma curva, lentamente colocando a cabeça para fora da cobertura da grossa parede de pedra, procurando por alguma ameaça. Sentiu o coração saltar no peito ao ouvir passos se aproximando, voltando imediatamente para a posição inicial, onde não poderia ser vista até que alguém virasse o corredor. Ouviu com atenção, os olhos arregalados e a expressão de pavor, enquanto questionava-se quem poderia estar andando por ali logo naquele momento. Porém, quando os passos se tornaram mais próximos, pode ouvir claramente a voz da Septã Mordane, no meio de uma conversa com alguém que, pelo que Visenya podia reconhecer, parecia ser o Meistre Luwin. Ela ouviu com hesitação, consideravelmente assustada. Sabia bem que caso a Septã e o Meistre a vissem ali, parada e imóvel, vestindo apenas uma capa sobre suas roupas de dormir e calçando botas de viagem, provavelmente seria castigada e mandada para seu quarto novamente.

— É realmente uma pena que tenha ocorrido… – O velho meistre comentau, em um tom consideravelmente preocupado. – Admito que Sansa nunca foi uma estudante brilhante quando o assunto era história e até mesmo ciência, mas a jovem tinha um bom futuro pela frente… – O homem comentou, parecendo verdadeiramente desanimado com os acontecimentos.

— Sim… – Septã Mordane completou, soando tão desanimada quanto o velho homem. Porém, a voz da mulher parecia ainda mais triste, como se estivesse chorando minutos atrás. – Deuses, como pude deixar que algo assim ocorresse? – Questionou, em um tom choroso. – Era minha responsabilidade educar essas meninas para serem boas e piedosas senhoras. – Disse, seus passos cessando momentaneamente e sua voz sendo sucedida por pequenos soluços. – Nunca poderei me perdoar por não conseguir guiá-las pelo caminho dos Sete! – Disse, entre o choro. – Como posso confiar que ensinei qualquer uma delas corretamente? – Perguntou, parecendo verdadeiramente abalada. Visenya franziu o cenho, extremamente confusa. Não fazia ideia do que a Septã estava falando.

— Não se deixe abater, Septã. – O meistre pareceu dizer, em um tom compreensivo. – Sei que fez um bom trabalho. – Informou, de maneira gentil, como se não gostasse de ver a mulher naquela situação. – Arya e Visenya podem não ser garotas exemplares, principalmente se tratando da mais nova. – Observou, parecendo esboçar um pequeno riso ao se referir a filha mais nova dos Stark. – Porém tenho certeza de que são garotas boas e íntegras, como você as ensinou a ser. – Completou. – Venha, vamos até a torre para que eu possa encontrar alguma erva ou chá que acalmem seus nervos. – Ofereceu, de maneira gentil, enquanto o choro da septã parecia cessar por alguns momentos.

— Obrigada, Meistre Luwin. – A mulher respondeu, parecendo aceitar o que o outro tinha dito, engolindo as lágrimas e, aparentemente, recompondo-se. – Espero que esteja correto sobre as meninas. Arya que muito me irrita mas, ainda assim, não desejo nada além do melhor para ela. – Explicou em um tom confiante.

Visenya que ouviu tudo atentamente, não questionou as palavras da Septã, sabia que era a verdade. Ouviu com atenção enquanto os passos voltavam a ressoar pelos corredores, porém, dessa vez, afastando-se. Sentiu-se extremamente aliviada ao perceber que os dois desciam pelas escadas que levavam até o pátio de treino, próximo à torre do meistre. Ainda assim, apesar do alívio, não podia deixar de se sentir ainda mais preocupada após entreouvir aquela conversa. Se questionou sobre o que havia ocorrido de tão terrível com a prima para que até mesmo seu futuro fosse posto em jogo. Permaneceu parada por alguns segundos, ouvindo enquanto os passos se distanciavam, esperando até que estivessem longe o suficiente para que pudesse atravessar o longo corredor em segurança. Quando lhe pareceu que os passos sumiram, virou-se com rapidez pelo corredor, dirigindo-se até a outra ponta em uma velocidade considerável, sentindo a grande capa cinzenta arrastar-se pelo chão de pedra atrás de si. Correu até as escadas, parecendo ignorar de vez o fato de que deveria estar na cama, descendo as escadas de maneira impaciente e deparando-se com a entrada do castelo vazia. As grandes portas do salão principal estavam abertas e, lá dentro, só haviam as luzes de algumas poucas tochas, tornando o grande cômodo quase que completamente vazio e consideravelmente frio.

Visenya observou com apreensão, lançando os olhos em direção a parte interna do salão, averiguando que, realmente, ninguém se encontrava presente. Quando percebeu que as mesas limpas realmente se encontravam vazias, atravessou a longa entrada do castelo, temendo que as portas principais se abrissem a qualquer momento. Ainda assim, o temido não ocorreu, permitindo que a garota atravessasse de maneira segura e, aparentemente, sem ser vista. Correu em direção ao largo corredor, encontrando uma ou duas portas fechadas e questionando-se como saberia em que aposento os tios estavam. Porém, após andar por um ou dois metros, parou com apreensão ao encontrar uma das portas entreabertas, a luz de dentro do cômodo inundando o corredor escuro.

Sabia bem, sendo criada em Winterfell, que aquela porta era a entrada para uma das salas de convívio de Winterfell, onde, quando crianças, a Velha Ama costumava se sentar, em frente à grande lareira de pedra escura, e contar diversas histórias sobre snarks, gramequins, wargs e troca-peles do Povo Livre. Observou com apreensão, não encontrando nenhum guarda por perto. De longe, podia ouvir algo que parecia uma conversa, mas não sabia bem identificar se a voz que ouvia era a do tio ou não. Aproximou-se, parecendo um tanto quanto incerta, encostada na parede, fazendo uso da falta de luz do corredor. Observou com curiosidade o interior do aposento, as vozes se tornando mais altas e compreensíveis. Espiou pela abertura da porta, encontrando o tio, sentado sobre a mesma cadeira em que a Velha Ama costumava contar suas histórias, a lareira acesa e a senhora Catelyn de pé, ao seu lado. Ainda assim, o clima dentro do aposento não era nada caloroso ou animador. À frente do pai, Sansa encontrava-se parada, de pé, vestindo um vestido azul simples, os cabelos escovados e soltos, como se tivesse acabado de sair de seus aposentos. Visenya pode perceber que a prima chorava, os pequenos ombros tremendo sobre a pesada capa branca que usava, protegendo-a do frio.

— Pai, por favor, juro que não fiz nada! – Sansa exclamou, entre lágrimas. – Não é minha culpa! Theon insistiu, disse que eu deveria aprender a agradar meu futuro esposo, eu… – Ela começou, parecendo verdadeiramente aterrorizada, porém foi cortada pela voz da mãe, que parecia completamente inflexível.

— Está dizendo que Theon a forçou? – A mulher questionou, em um tom irritado, apesar de parecer quase que esperançosa. Visenya arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras proferidas pela tia. Sansa e Theon? Lhe parecia até mesmo absurdo. Sabia que Theon era, sim, consideravelmente bonito, com seus cabelos escuros e rosto fino, mas, ainda assim, nunca imaginara que Sansa, entre todas as jovens de Winterfell, poderia vir a ter algo com o jovem Greyjoy. Sabia, sim, que Jeyne Poole era consideravelmente atraída por Theon, tendo comentado duas ou três vezes sobre a beleza do garoto quando juntas. Claro, se soubesse que Jeyne havia tido algum tipo de intimidade com o homem, não duvidaria. Ainda assim, lhe parecia extremamente improvável que a prima tivesse tido qualquer tipo de relacionamento com o mesmo. Além do mais, a mesma estava prometida. – Se é isso que está dizendo, podemos trazê-lo imediatamente. Sabe que não duvidaríamos da sua palavra. – Informou, parecendo até mesmo gentil, como se quisesse que a filha confessasse algo do tipo, talvez por fé ou por desespero. – Sabe que podemos… – Começou, porém logo foi cortada.

— Cat. – A mulher foi interrompida pelo esposo. Visenya se arrepiou, um tanto quanto assustada. Nunca havia ouvido o tio falar em tom tão desconfortável e irritado. Ainda assim, não gritava. Parecia ser capaz de manter a calma e a frieza, mesmo em momentos de tensão. – Pare de se iludir a respeito do que aconteceu. De qualquer forma, não é como se a palavra dela valesse de algo agora. – Disse, de maneira fria. A princesa ouviu com atenção, sentindo o coração apertar ao ouvir o soluço de desespero da prima.

— O que faremos, então? – Catelyn perguntou, soando verdadeiramente preocupada. – O jovem Domeric quer quebrar o noivado e essa história provavelmente será contada e recontada daqui até Porto Real! – gritou, parecendo horrorizada. – Pelos Sete, Sansa, o que você fez?! – A senhora perguntou, em completo desespero.

— Não haja como se não tivesse culpa no assunto! – Eddard acusou, de maneira seca, sendo respondido apenas por um suspiro de indignação da esposa. – Sabe muito bem que a educação das meninas sempre esteve em suas mãos e nas mão de Septã Mordane. – Disse, parecendo descontrolar-se por alguns segundos. – E você não fará nada a respeito do assunto. A medida mais óbvia, para mim, é que casemos os dois de uma vez.

Visenya ouviu, horrorizada. Não podia imaginar Sansa casando-se com Theon. Além do fato do mesmo ser um terceiro filho, sem direito à nada, simplesmente não conseguia imaginar a prima nas Ilhas de Ferro, presa em alguma fortaleza ou navio vagabundo, completamente sem luxos e, ainda por cima, convivendo com esposas de sal para o resto de sua vida. Lhe parecia completamente improvável que a prima se contentasse ou até mesmo fosse feliz com este tipo de vida. Por um momento, desejou irromper pelo cômodo e dizer que aquilo era um absurdo. Porém, não foi preciso, já que a tia parecia pensar da mesma maneira.

— Jamais! – A mulher disse, em voz alta, parecendo extremamente ofendida com a proposta do marido. – Não entregarei minha filha mais velha nas mãos de piratas e saqueadores! – Cuspiu, indignada. – Ainda mais nas mãos de um terceiro filho, sem ter onde cair morto! – Disse, enquanto seus passos ressoavam pelo aposento, provavelmente andando de um lado para o outro. – Realmente quer que nossa filha viva o resto de sua vida em algum barco imundo? – Questionou, em direção ao esposo.

— Aparentemente nossa filha escolheu seu próprio destino! – Eddard gritou, em retorno, parecendo verdadeiramente irritado, enquanto se erguer da cadeira. – Como se já não bastasse a vergonha e humilhação que a Casa Stark passou pelos últimos anos, ainda acobertaremos esse tipo de comportamento? – Questionou, soando extremamente frustrado. Visenya não o culpava. Sabia o quanto seu tio e irmãos haviam sofrido após a Rebelião de Robert. A descoberta de que sua mãe havia, na verdade, fugido com o então príncipe Rhaegar por pura e espontânea vontade fora um duro golpe no orgulho nortenho, cujas as Casas se ergueram ao lado de Robert Baratheon, em prol da vida e honra da então garota Stark. – Como posso garantir que essa situação não se torne pior? – Quis saber, enquanto Sansa chorava culpadamente, verdadeiramente devastada. – Como posso garantir que ele não a engravidou? Diga-me, Cat, como pode ter certeza de que não teremos de lidar com mais um bastardo? – Perguntou, de maneira séria.

Visenya sentiu o coração afundar. Era como se o tio tivesse lhe dado um tapa no rosto. Franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando impedir as lágrimas de subirem aos olhos. Durante toda sua infância, Eddard sempre a tratara como uma de suas próprias filhas. Visenya nunca, em toda sua vida, imaginaria que o tio se referiria à ela desta maneira. As palavras empregadas na frase, o tom em que ela fora dita só faziam com que a princesa se sentisse um incômodo. Uma mancha na honra e reputação da Casa Stark. Por um momento, sentiu-se completamente furiosa. Desejou entrar por aquela porta e deixar que o tio a visse, em toda sua raiva e frustração. Viveu toda sua vida com consciência de que sua existência não era a mais apropriada. Entretanto, existia. E, mesmo que soubesse que sua existência era, sim, uma mancha à reputação nortenha, se fizera ser gostada. Fizera com que os primos gostassem dela. Fizera com que a maioria dos vassalos que visitavam Winterfell gostassem dela. Se esforçara para não ter qualquer tipo de desavença, para não parecer rebelde, para não ser como sua mãe. Aprendera a bordar, a dançar, a cantar, a tocar e a escrever poesia. Podia não ser a melhor, como Sansa, mas tentava seu melhor e tentava ser o mais gentil possível. Sentiu o coração apertar ao perceber que, ainda assim, não era o suficiente.

Sentia-se pesada, como se subitamente estivesse usando uma armadura completa. Ouviu, ao fundo, enquanto Sansa jurava que aquilo jamais aconteceria, que ainda era uma donzela e que guardara sua pureza para sua noite de núpcias. Porém, a partir daquele momento, não parecia mais importar. Visenya colocou uma das mãos na pesada porta de madeira, pronta para empurrá-la e gritar as palavras raivosas em sua mente, mas foi impedida quando alguém segurou seu braço, de maneira gentil. Virou-se, pronta para gritar caso fosse algum cavaleiro desconhecido, porém, ao reconhecer o rosto gentil de Jory Cassel, sentiu os ombros tensos novamente. O observou em choque, sem conseguir acreditar que havia sido pega. Pior ainda, sem conseguir acreditar que não ouvira os passos do mesmo. O homem parecia estar ali há algum tempo ou, pelo menos, tempo o suficiente para ouvir o que Lorde Eddard havia acabado de dizer. Visenya observou o homem, que parecia um tanto quanto preocupado.

— A quanto tempo está aí? – Ele questionou, mais como se quisesse saber o quanto a jovem ouvira da conversa. Ela o observou por alguns segundos, parecendo pensar no que dizer. Sua mente estava muito ocupada no momento e não desejava nada além de retirar-se para seus aposentos.

— Não muito. – Mentiu, em um tom monótono. – Desculpe-me. – Pediu, livrando-se do toque do homem, que continuava a segurá-la pelo antebraço, impedindo-a de abrir as portas do aposento. – Estava preocupada com Sansa e desci para procurá-la. Já voltarei aos meus aposentos. – Informou, seguindo sua fala de um pequeno sorriso gentil, como costumava fazer. Jory, porém, não parecia convencido. – A não ser, é claro, que pretenda me entregar para o senhor meu tio. – Disse, de forma fria, o pequeno sorriso sumindo dos lábios rosados.

— Não deveria? – O homem questionou, apesar de não parecer certo sobre isso. – É perigoso que esteja andando pelo castelo sozinha, principalmente em uma noite como essas. — Informou, apontando para o final do corredor com a cabeça, onde o caminho dobrava-se até a entrada principal do castelo. – Os homens estão bêbados como cães. Não é seguro. – Destacou, em um tom verdadeiramente preocupado.

— Sei bem como homens podem ser cruéis. – Murmurou, de maneira seca, referindo-se mais ao tio do que à qualquer outra coisa. – Porém não acho que a melhor escolha seja interromper essa conversa e sei que você também não acha. – Comentou, diminuindo levemente o tom orgulhoso. Ainda podia sentir as lágrimas, que lhe subiam aos olhos, fazendo com que todo seu rosto se aquecesse. A última coisa que gostaria, naquele momento, era de chorar em frente à qualquer um. – Por favor, com licença. – Solicitou, em voz baixa, como se não pudesse mais aguentar aquele lugar.

O Capitão da Guarda pareceu compreender, soltando um suspiro preocupado e, finalmente, dando espaço para que a garota passasse. Visenya agradeceu com um pequeno movimento da cabeça, agarrando firmemente o candelabro que trouxera do quarto, as velas ainda acesas enquanto a cera branca queimava. Ela passou pelo homem rapidamente, deixando-o para trás e fazendo o caminho de volta para seus aposentos, no escuro. Enquanto andava, porém, podia ouvir os passos de Jory à certa distância, provavelmente seguindo-a até seus aposentos para verificar se a mesma chegaria em segurança. Não o julgou por isso.

Caminhou pelos corredores escuros com passos certos, guiando-se de volta para seu quarto, desejando nada além do conforto de sua cama. Desejava nunca ter se levantado em primeiro lugar. Se não tivesse saído do quarto, não teria ouvido palavras tão cruéis do tio e muito menos presenciado toda aquela cena. Ainda estava preocupada a respeito do possível destino da prima mas, no momento, se preocupava mais com os próprios sentimentos. Sabia se tratar de um sentimento consideravelmente egoísta, e sabia mais ainda que a Septã Mordane não aprovaria esse tipo de pensamento, já que a humildade era uma virtude. Porém, naquele momento, sentia-se no direito de ser egoísta.

Afinal de contas, sempre fora ela a responsável por realizar a vontade de outros. 


End file.
